Ohnivé péro
by Vrakobor
Summary: Příběh plný sexu a tajemství. V Bradavicích řádí zvrhlé individuum, před kterým si není jistá nejen žádná sukně, ale ani žádné kalhoty (no dobře, my VÍME že tam všichni nosí hábity, ale...však víte jak to myslíme). Dále se v příběhu můžete dočíst o Bradavickém dramatickém kroužku, militaristické úchylce generála McGonagallové a dalších. Aneb parodie úplně na všechno.
1. Prolog: Proroctví a krádež

**Prolog: Proroctví a krádež**

Byla to docela obyčejná hodina Jasnovidectví – nuda nuda nudaaaa….. a nuda. Tak. Byla to velká nuda tzn. že ta nuda byla velká. Harry a Ron si dle pokynů profesorky Trelawneyové vyprávěli obsah svých včerejších snů.

„…a potom mě přejel vlak."

„Hm, to je tak zajímavý Rone. Mně se zas zdálo, že to byl buldozer."

„Super."

Pak se ovšem stalo něco opravdu „zajímavýho". Profesorka Trelawneyová náhle vytřeštila oči ještě mnohem víc než obvykle a vykřikla:

„Ohnivé péro!"

Všichni se po ní se zájmem ohlédli, protože předtím říkala něco ve smyslu ševce ve snu viděti, neštěstí míti; ohnivé péro s tímto žádnou souvislost nemělo.

„Ohnivé péro! Jeho plamen nás sežehne všechny! Přímo tam!"

„Kde?" zeptal se Neville Longbottom tupě.

„Tam!" upřesnila Trelawneyová.

„Tam, kde slunce nesvítí…" zašeptala zhrozeně.

„Ve sklepení? Příští hodinu máme Lektvary a Neville to tam zase určitě celé vyhodí do povětří. Znamená to snad, že začne nukleární válka?" zeptal se poděšeně Dean Thomas.

„Co je to nuklekulární?" ptali se ostatní, kteří viděli méně filmů s Jamesem Bondem, respektive kteří neviděli vůbec žádné filmy s Jamesem Bondem a všeobecně vzato _vůbec žádné_ filmy.

„-" chtěl upřesnit Dean, ale Treawneyová vykřikla:

„Koule! Ano ty taky budou na scéně! Koule žhavé jako samo peklo!"

Tímto na sebe definitivně strhla pozornost všech ve třídě. Pokračovala:

„Budou doprovázet ohnivé péro na jeho bílé cestě do hlubin…ale ne študákovy duše, ale…"

Všichni byli napjatí, co bude dál, ale pak náhle profesorka zalapala po dechu a sesunula se k zemi. Proroctví skončilo.

„Č-četli jste někdo P-ptáka Ohniváka?" vykoktal Neville.

„To je nějáký porno, Neve?" zeptala se Parvati se zájmem.

„N-ne, P-parvati, to n-není p-porno ale p-pohádka," vysvětlil Neville a zrudnul.

„Aha," protáhla zklamaně Parvati, a pak spolu s Levandulí vyrazily vzkřísit profesorku Trelawneyovou.

…

Brzy si o ohnivém péru začala povídat celá škola. Souvisí to snad s bojem proti Lordu Voldemortovi? Je to nějaká jeho tajná zbraň? A kde to vůbec je – _tam, kde slunce nesvítí_? A proč zrovna _**bílá cesta**_? A co ty žhavé koule? Mohlo by se jednat o použití mudlovských zbraní typu kalašnikov?

V tom týdnu to nebyla jediná podivná událost. O dva dny později došlo k záhadné krádeži. Další drb týdne byl, že Harrymu Potterovi ukradli jeho neviditelný plášť. Draco Malfoy to samozřejmě nemohl nechat jen tak a posmíval se svému úhlavnímu nepříteli opravdu nepěkným způsobem. Když ho jednou viděl jít naproti sobě po chodbě, mrknul na Crabbšenka (no toho no…Crba? Crob…vy-víte-koho) s Goylem, kteří předstírali, že mu něco strhávají z ramen.

Vzápětí se dal Draco do hysterického křiku:

„Néééé můj pláštíček pomóóc zlodějíííí! pitvořil se a Harry jej sjel nenávistným pohledem.

„Určitě´s to byl ty!" neudržel se a ukázal na Malfoye prstem.

„Já?"

„Ty!"

„No jistě, šel jsem k té vaší Růžové Tučce a normálně řekl heslo, které mi určitě s radostí sdělil váš prefekt, co?" zašklebil se Malfoy.

„Ty jsi všeho schopný," zavrčel Harry a Malfoy se potěšeně usmál.

„Vážně? To mi lichotí," řekl a hrdě odkráčel.

„Tohle jsi projel, Hery Kopre," řekla posměvačně Pansy Parkinsonová. Harry zaťal ruce v pěsti.


	2. Kapitola 1 - Poprvé

**Kapitola 1: Poprvé **

Pansy Parkinsonová se obejmula rukama a prázdným pohledem se podívala před sebe. Madam Pomfreyová jí položila ruku na rameno. Pansy ucukla a madam Pomfreyová řekla konejšivě:

„To nic, to bude v pořádku, jen nám popiš, jak se to stalo."

Pansy stále tupě zírala před sebe a nepodívala se ani na jednoho z přítomných. To kromě bradavické léčitelky značilo ještě ředitele Brumbála, profesorku McGonagallovou a samozřejmě i Severuse Snapea, ředitele zmijozelské koleje. Pak spustila:

„Šla jsem normálně do dramaťáku (_A/N: „Dramaťák" vznikl z Brumbálovy iniciativy v loňském roce. Zpočátku ho vedla profesorka Trelawneyová, ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že většina zkoušek byla zrušena z důvodu nepříznivé konstelace planet, dopadla premiéra školního představení „O hloupém čaroději a víle Mužatce" katastrofálně. Na tom se sice mohlo podílet i to, že dvojrole Hloupého čaroděje a Víly Mužatky připadla Vincentovi Crabšenkovi (A nedáme si pokoj!:D), ovšem každopádně novým vedoucím kroužku byl proti své vůli ustanoven Severus Snape. Ještě téhož dne kroužek spěšně opustili všichni studenti Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru. Kromě zmijozelských zůstalo i několik havraspárských, kterým nevadilo hrát role typu „smrk", „křoví" nebo „cedule u cesty".) _a zrovna na chodbě pár lidí mlátilo Sadako…"

„Cože?! Už zase?!" ozval se vztekle profesor Snape.

„Ale no tak, Severusi, vždyť ji přece _pořád _někdo mlátí! Už sis na to taky mohl zvyknout, když už s tím nedokážeš nic udělat," vložila se do toho profesorka McGonagallová.

Severus Snape se rozčílil ještě víc, až byl úplně rudý v obličeji.

„Co se do toho jebeš?! To je moje kolej starej se o svoje parchanty ty stará-"

„Ale no tak, Severusi, uklidníme se," ozval se přísně ředitel Brumbál.

„A ty taky, Minervo," dodal, když uviděl, že profesorce Přeměňování z nosních dírek unikají pruhy páry, takže připomínala rozzuřeného býka při zápase s toreadorem, což ovšem nedávalo smysl, protože Severus Snape na sobě sice měl rudé trenýrky, ovšem ty rozhodně nebyly vidět.

„Ale Sadako…" chtěl něco říct profesor Snape, ovšem byl přerušen ředitelem Brumbálem, který na okamžik ztratil svůj pověstný klid:

„A kdo je to sakra ta Sadako?"

„Koho zajímá nějaká Sadako? Mě znásilnili a vy jste mě to ani nenechali doříct!" zavřískala hystericky Pansy.

Všichni ztichli a nechali ji pokračovat.

„…no, takže jak jsem šla do toho dramaťáku a mlátili tam tu Sadako-"

„Grrr!" zavrčel profesor Snape a ředitel Brumbál na něj nespokojeně zamlaskal. Pansy se tentokrát ale nenechala vyrušit:

„-tak jsem si opakovala roli víte a-"

„Ne, nevíme," přerušila ji tentokrát madam Pomfreyová.

„Koho vlastně hraješ?" zeptala se se zájmem.

„No přece tu, Vílu Mužatku."

_Pomoc doufal jsem že letos to bude něco jiného, _zaúpěl v duchu ředitel Brumbál.

Pansy se při hovoru o svém milovaném divadle trochu uklidnila a nadšeně vysvětlovala:

„To je hlavní role, víte? Měla ji původně hrát Sadako, ale nakonec jsem ji dostala já, protože Sadako měla zrovna zlomený obě nohy po tom co ji hodili do tý studny."

Severus Snape postupně vzteky zrudnul, zezelenal, zmodral a nakonec zežloutnul, ale neřekl nic.

_Škoda, těšil jsem se na celé barevné spektrum, _pomyslel si ředitel Albus Brumbál. _Hnědá a fialová jsou moje nejoblíbenější._

„To je pěkné, drahoušku, ale dopověz nám, jak se to stalo," pobídla Pansy madam Pomfreyová.

Pansyiny oči ztratily lesk, který měly, když mluvila o svém velkém úspěchu. Pokračovala:

„Šla jsem chodbou a byla tam docela tma, a najednou jsem za sebou zaslechla nějaký kroky. Ohlídla jsem se, ale za mnou nikdo nebyl. Bylo mi to divný, ale šla jsem dál. A pak mi najednou něco skočilo na záda! Trochu mě to omráčilo a pak mě to odvleklo do jednoho zastrčenýho výklenku. Bylo to hrozný, protože jsem vůbec nikoho neviděla. Slyšela jsem toho někoho, jak na mě sesílá umlčovací kouzlo a pak ještě nějaký, který jsem neznala. Zní to divně, ale mělo to za účinek, že jsem se úplně přestala bránit a dokonce se mi to začalo líbit! A pak mi vyhrnul hábit a…"

„A?" ozval se profesor Brumbál, kterého vyprávění velmi zaujalo. Profesorka McGonagallová se zamračila a řekla:

„To už si snad domyslíš, Albusi. Pro slečnu Parkinsonovou to byl jistě velmi traumatický zážitek, tak ji nebudeme nutit jej prožívat znovu. Půjde si teď odpočinout na ošetřovnu," rozhodla pevně a Poppy Pomfreyová lehce přikývla a zasalutovala generálovi McGonagallové.

„Výborně svobodníku!" pochválila ji generál McGonagallová.

Měly štěstí, že byla chudák Pansy tak mimo, jinak by ještě dnes celá škola věděla o jejich militaristické úchylce.

…

„…takže ten perverzák byl neviditelný?" vykulila oči Levandule Brownová.

„Jo byl, asi je to ten samej grázl, co ukradl Harrymu neviditelnej plášť," usoudil Dean Thomas.

Dobrá půlka Nebelvíru seděla ve společenské místnosti a probírala to, co se stalo Pansy. Ta sice nechtěla, aby o tom, co se jí přihodilo, všichni věděli, ovšem hned zčerstva to řekla svým věrným kobylám Mandy McAlisterové a Heather Averyové – a to bylo jako to rovnou vydat tiskem.

„A kdo by to mohl být?" zajímal se Neville.

„No, Harry včera říkal, že má podezření na Malfoye…" zamyslel se Ron.

„A kde je vůbec Harry?" zeptala se Ginny.

„Jo, kde je?" přidali se další.

„Kde bych byl, tady jsem," řekl jmenovaný podrážděně a vystoupil z temného kouta.

„Je to pravda, že podezíráš Malfoye?" uhodil na něj Dean.

„Jo, přesně tak," odpověděl Harry s drsňáckým výrazem a odplivnul si do krbu. _(Nějakou záhadou tato slina krbem prolétla do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, kde spadla na hlavu Sadako, kterou se zrovna pokoušeli upálit.)_

„Ale proč by to dělal?" řekla skepticky Hermiona.

„Nemyslím ten plášť, tomu bych docela věřila, ale proč by znásilňoval zrovna Pansy? Vždyť ta se na něho lepila jako žvýkací guma!" _(Při slově „žvýkací guma" se většina přítomných divně zatvářila a Levandule pošeptala Parvati: „To asi myslela žvejku, hele.")_

„Právě proto," vysvětloval Harry.

„Teď ji docela určitě přešla chuť."

„To máš pravdu vole, na tom něco bude," souhlasil Dean a většina osazenstva souhlasně přikývla. Jen Hermiona zamyšleně odešla a mumlala si přitom něco jako: „moc překombinované".

Hned po ní se chvatně rozloučil Ron. Když se ho Harry zeptal, kam má namířeno, na půl úst prohodil:

„Do Sovince."

„Chceš něco poslat? Půjčím ti Hedviku jestli chceš-"

„Ne, nechci," odpověděl Ron a chtěl odejít, ale Harry ho chytl za rukáv.

„Tak proč tam teda jdeš?"

„Víš, Harry, chci…nakrmit sovy!"

„A to jako proč?"

„No, oni je…málo krmí."

Harry naprosto nechápal.

„Ale vždyť…"

Ron ho ale nenechal domluvit. Prudce se mu vyškubnul a doslova utekl směrem k Sovinci.

…

_21.října_

Oběť: Pansy Parkinsonová, 16 let

Lokace: Výklenek u učebny Přeměňování

Čas: 17.30-17.52

Způsob: Klasický

Počet čísel: 1

_Tak už to začalo. Na rozjezd jen jednou, ale snad se to bude zlepšovat. Docela to ušlo. Možná to s P. ještě někdy zopakuju. Taky se mi povedlo l. akt. hned na poprvé. Celkem to bylo uspokojivé, ale myslím, že již brzy…pro dnešek musím končit, než mě někdo uvidí…_

….

Kdo bude příští oběť? Co dalšího se stane Sadako? Co dělal Ron v Sovinci? A hlavně – proč nosí profesor Snape rudé trenýrky? Čtěte dále a dozvíte se v příštích kapitolách!:)))


	3. Kapitola 2 - Rudá kapitola

**Kapitola 2: Rudá kapitola**

Za světle zeleným sprchovým závěsem se objevily obrysy nahého ženského těla vskutku barokních tvarů.

Do bublání a syčení horké vody zazníval neskutečně falešný zpěv.

„Ráááázkvětááály jábloňe i grůůše…."

Postava v neviditelném plášti polkla. _Kurva to mě rajcuje! _

Pak se závěs rozhrnul a ze sprchy nic zlého netuše vystoupila zmijozelská odrážečka Milicent Bulstrodeová zabalená do ručníku v barvách své koleje.

Měla postavu jako Věstonická Venuše, která strávila hodiny a hodiny v posilovně. Neviditelný vetřelec slintal při pohledu na hru svalů na jejích pažích, jak se otírala ručníkem. Nedbalým pohybem si odhodila mokré vlasy z čela a on cítil, že už se neudrží. Počkal na to, až Milicent přejde ke svým věcem na lavičce, pak vzal její vlastní koště a praštil ji vší silou po hlavě.

Milicent ale přes to všechno nebyla úplně omráčená, takže když na ni pak skočil, popadla ho a odhodila dva metry dozadu. _Tak tohle bude divoké, _pomyslel si a zamumlal jisté kouzlo.

Milicent se nejdřív zatvářila trochu zmateně, ale pak se jí rozhořely tváře a zplna hrdla vykřikla:

„Tak se mi ukaž, ty samče!" Vášnivě při tom zavrčela.

Útočník ze sebe nechal spadnout neviditelný plášť, pod kterým byl jen v rouše Adamově…

…

Severus Snape netrpělivě seděl na režisérské stoličce a co chvíli se podíval po hodinkách. Tenhle večer ještě musel opravit celou hromadu písemek a už ho opravdu, ale opravdu nebavilo dívat se na to, jak potom, co všichni ostatní dávno odešli, Cho Changová stále ještě zápasí se svým kostýmem.

Její role byla z těch, které hráli havraspárští, jediná s replikou, ale přesto ji nikdo nechtěl hrát. Byla to totiž role stromu a oblékaní a svlékání kostýmu zabralo někdy i celé hodiny. Kromě toho ta replika spočívala v tom, že strom na řečnickou otázku Hloupého čaroděje: „Kdo jsi, strome?" odpoví: „Strom."

Jedna z větví Cho Changové se při jejím zoufalém boji za osvobození se právě zachytila v kouzelném větráku, z kterého vycházel umělý vítr, použitý v poslední scéně. Profesor Snape už toho měl akorát dost. Zuřivě vtrhl na jeviště, aby Cho pomohl s jejím kostýmem, ale co se nestalo. Umělý vítr mu nadzdvihl hábit až nad hlavu!

To by nebylo zas tak hrozné, ale zaprvé Strom měl vepředu díru pro obličej a zadruhé měl dnes opět na sobě své apartní rudé trenýrky s čínskými znaky a fotkou Mao Ce-Tunga.

Když si to uvědomil, byl okamžitě rudý i v obličeji a poté co zastavil kouzelný větrák, namířil hůlkou na Strom a chystal se na něj seslat paměťové kouzlo, ale Cho jej zadržela svým výkřikem:

„Soudruhu, ne!"

Profesor Snape se opravdu zarazil.

„Soudružko?" zeptal se váhavě.

„Ve jménu milovaného předsedy Maa, nedělejte to. Nikomu to nevyzradím, jsme na jedné lodi."

„To mě nikdy nenapadlo, i když tvůj původ, soudružko…" zamyslel se profesor Snape.

„A četl jsi i Předsedova díla, soudruhu?" zajímal se Strom.

„Samozřejmě, soudružko. Četl jsem jeho pojednání o Leninovi i sbírku básní _Rudá pagoda. _Také jeho kouzelnickou příručku _Čarujme, soudruzi!"_

„Ta je má oblíbená! A znáš, soudruhu, také hesla naší milované Strany?"

„Ano, nejradši mám: „Když zkřížíme králíka s krávou, dostaneme králíka velkého jako kráva."

„Ale to je i můj nejmilejší," zarděla se Cho.

„A snažíš se žít socialistickým životem, soudruhu?" zeptala se pak.

„Ovšem. Zrovna včera jsem odnesl svou sovu do společného sovince_." Nejsem si ovšem jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nápad, protože když jsem tam dnes byl, byla nějaká vypelichaná…_pomyslel si.

Když zjistili, kolik toho mají společného, rozhodl se sou-pardon profesor Snape pozvat Cho Changovou za několik dní na čaj. Na červený.

Také se dohodli, že před ostatními budou vše držet v tajnosti, aby nepoškodili Stranu.

Profesor Snape už byl na odchodu, když se za ním ozvalo:

„Počkej, soudruhu profesore! Pomoz mi z toho kostýmu."

…

„Hele to jako zase znásilnili tu blbku Pansy nebo jaks to říkal Deane?" zeptala se Levandule Brownová, když v Nebelvíru probíhala zuřivá debata o dalším útoku.

„Ale sama si blbka vždyť jsem přece říkal, že to byla ta, no, Milicent Bulstrodeová."

„Ta kulturistka?!" vytřeštila oči Parvati.

„Teda dneska už holku před perverzákama neochrání nic – ani svaly, ani kouzla, ani hnusnej vzhled," zamyslela se Levandule.

„Ty myslíš, že ti taky něco hrozí?" zeptal se vyjukaně Neville.

„To jako myslíš že jsem hnusná nebo co?!" vyjela po něm Levandule.

„Hele neurážej moji holku, Neve, nebo ti dám na budku, jako jsem dal před pěti minutama Sadako!" naštval se Dean.

„Jo," řekl Seamus, aby taky něco řekl.

Neville celý zrudnul a zmateně koktal omluvy, ale za chvíli už si ho nikdo moc nevšímal, protože do společenské místnosti vtrhla Ginny, která vypadala, že o útoku na Milicent ví první poslední.

Dozvěděli se, že se to stalo po tréninku zmijozelského famfrpálového týmu. Sexuálně úchylný jedinec, kterého se teď děsil minimálně celý Zmijozel, využil toho, že Milicent vždy zůstávala ve sprchách u šatny mnohem déle než ostatní, a počíhal si tam na ni. Byla z toho tak otřesená, že ji museli odvést na ošetřovnu a dát jí koňskou dávku léku na uklidnění.

Profesor Snape byl prý slyšen, že „toho zasraného úchyla zabije, protože mi ten hajzl vyřídil jednu z nejlepších hereček! Milicent tomu divadlu zas tak nedala, je spíš na ten famfrpál, ale jako Víla Kosatka byla excelentní!"

„Dlouho to tomu Malfoyovi procházet nebude," řekl zachmuřeně Harry.

„Někdo by měl jeho řádění zastavit…" dodal temně.

Hermiona se po něm ohlédla s nečitelným výrazem.

„A proč jsi si tak jistý, že je to zrovna on?" zeptala se.

„A kdo jiný?"

„Co třeba – kdokoliv jiný."

„Ty ses do něho snad zabouchla nebo co?" vyjel po ní Ron.

Hermiona znechuceně zakroutila hlavou a odešla. Jsou věci, které za odpověď rozhodně nestojí.

„No tak si to užij!" zakřičel po ní vztekle.

„Abys věděla, já jdu do Sovince!"

„Cože? Už zase?" podivil se Harry, ale Ron už byl pryč.

…

_ 27. října_

**Oběť: ****Milicent Bulstrodeová, 16 let**

**Lokace: ****Šatna zmijozelského famfrpálového týmu**

**Čas: ****16.18-18.37**

**Způsob: ****Všechny možné**

**Počet čísel: ****5**

_Tak tohle byl nářez! S P. se to nedá srovnat, M. je pěkně divoká a živočišná. A ty svaly! Prostě jsem se od ní nemohl odtrhnout. Dokonce skončila na ošetřovně…myslel jsem tedy, že vydrží víc. Ale nevadí, až se z toho dostane, tak znovu ucítí žár Ohnivého péra, které za ní přiletí po bílém koberci lásky…opravdu jsem to napsal? Inu, stane se…zatím se chystám..ale ne, už je tady zase, já ho snad zabiju! Nemůžu si ani v klidu vést své záznamy. Tak zase někdy příště, Deníčku._

…..

Co chystá Ohnivé Péro? Kdo dostane roli Víly Kosatky? Co se stane Sadako? A co naši soudruzi, opravdu si dají červený čaj? A proč sakra chodí Ron do Sovince?

Odpověď na poslední otázku možná už znáte, ty ostatní se dozvíte…v příští kapitole!:)


	4. Kapitola 3 - ÚPOZS

**Kapitola 3: ÚPOZS**

Theodor Nott vešel do ložnice, kterou sdílel s Dracem Malfoyem, nepozorován. Stál ve stínu u dveří a pozoroval, jak Draco drží v ruce nějaký předmět, vypadalo to snad jako…tuba? _Že by gel na vlasy značky Slizerniére de Paris? _Ať to bylo cokoliv, Draco s tím každopádně zamířil k oknu, vyklonil se z něho a chvíli tam něco kutil. Když se zase otočil, to něco z jeho ruky zmizelo.

_ Hn. Tak na tohle se podíváme, _ušklíbl se Theodor a jakoby nic vešel dále do místnosti. Draco na chvíli vypadal šokovaně, ale pak se mu na tváři usídlil jeho obvyklý povýšeně lhostejný výraz. Kývl Theodorovi na pozdrav a sednul si ke svému psacímu stolu. Hned vzápětí ale prudce vstal, jakoby se spálil, a raději si šel lehnout na postel.

Theodor to viděl, ale neřekl nic. Místo toho odněkud vytáhl tabatěrku a vylovil z ní jeden ze svých pověstných doutníčků, které si balil sám. Jejich složení nechtěl nikomu prozradit a tvrdil, že jde o prastarý rodinný recept. Pak se pomalu vyklonil z okna a poočku přitom sledoval svého spolubydlícího.

Ten ztuhl, ale poté, co dvě minuty pozoroval Theodora, jak si poklidně užívá svůj doutníček, se zase uvolnil a vrátil se k rozečtené knize.

Theodor sklepnul popel o okenní římsu a druhou rukou začal nenápadně prohmatávat cihly pod sebou. V první chvíli si myslel, že Draco něco vyhodil z okna, ale na trávníku dole nebylo široko daleko nic. Takže se muselo jednat o tajnou skrýš.

Potlačil vítězoslavný výkřik. Asi čtvrt metru pod parapetem byla uvolněná cihla. Přesně vypočítaným pohybem se mu ji povedlo vytáhnout, aniž by se ozval jediný zvuk. Odhodil doutníček, který doteď svíral v druhé ruce a hmátl do vzniklé dutiny. Pak vytáhl to, co tam Draco předtím ukryl. Byla to opravdu tuba. Tuba s nápisem Rektální mast.

Na Theodorově tváři se objevil výraz chladného pobavení. Teď do sebe konečně všechno zapadalo. Večer bude mít ÚPOZS co vyprávět.

Ale to bylo za dlouho. Teď odpoledne ho ještě čekalo příjemnější setkání…

…

Světlana měla prostě štěstí. Byla v Bradavicích teprve dva měsíce a už s ní chodil definitivně nejatraktivnější synek ze Zmijozelu a potažmo i jeden z nejpřitažlivějších z celé školy.

Theodor Nott byl vysoký, štíhlý, měl delší tmavě hnědé vlasy a velmi zvláštní oči – tmavě modré až temně fialové. Draco Malfoy ho podezíral z toho, že nosí barevné kontaktní čočky, ale nebylo tomu tak.

Světlana naopak byla menšího vzrůstu, měla husté černé vlasy po pás a čokoládově hnědé oči. Navzdory svému vzhledu nepocházela odněkud z jižní Evropy, ale z Ukrajiny. Byla na to náležitě hrdá.

„Je pravda, že se u vás prodává vodka v kelímcích od jogurtu i s tím strhávacím víčkem?" živě se zajímal Theodor.

„Da, koniečno! Chačeš?"

Theodor nerozuměl ani slovo, ale když jeho přítelkyně vytáhla z kapsy dva kelímky, pochopil.

Poté pro změnu Světlana vyjádřila údiv nad tím, že kočáry, kterými na začátku roku přijeli studenti do Bradavic, měly všechny dveře i kola a dokonce ani nikdo nemusel jet na střeše.

Theodorova touha navštívit někdy Ukrajinu trochu pohasla.

Byl krásný podzimní den a Theodor se Světlanou se usadili pod statnou Borovici. Theodor mávl hůlkou a pod stromem se objevila kostkovaná deka a piknikový koš. Plácli sebou na deku a nešťastnou náhodou přitom zahubili chráněnou rostlinu jménem Vraní oko (;-)).

„Što to dělaju?" zeptala se Světlana a zadívala se na palouček vedle nich.

Theodor se ohlédl daným směrem. Na paloučku tam stálo asi deset lidí z různých kolejí a do něčeho kopali.

Byla to Sadako, pochopitelně.

„Vždyť oni ju zabiju!" zděsila se Světlana.

„No, o to přece jde," nechápal Theodor.

„Ale neboj, ona to stejně přežije, jako ten pád z Nebelvírské věže minulý týden."

„Ale ona je z našego koleje! Niet Niebelvír!"

„To jo, ale v Nebelvíru ji taky nikdo nemá rád."

Světlana s hrůzou pozorovala, jak k dosavadnímu hloučku přibíhá Colin Creevy vysmátý jak lečo, v jedné ruce fotoaparát a v druhé sekeru.

„Měli bychom se kousek posunout," navrhl Theodor.

„Što? Pačemu?" nezachápala Světlana.

„No, aby na nás, vždyť víš, nestříkala ta krev…"

…

Cho Changová se málem udusila svým červeným čajem.

„Cože? To myslíš vážně, soudruhu, že jsi se stal jedním z nás jenom _proto_?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

„No ano, kvůli Sadako, protože je..."

„Z Japonska," doplnila ironicky Cho.

„Co?! Ale vždyť má, ty víš co, soudružko..." Severus Snape si prsty rozpačitě sešikmil oči.

Cho se naštěstí neurazila, jenom si povzdechla.

„A to ti nic nenapovědělo to jméno? To sis opravdu myslel, že se někdo v Číně jmenuje Yamamura Sadako? Nic proti tobě, soudruhu, ale tvé zeměpisné znalosti..."

„Nejsou valné, já vím. V Japonsku komunismus není?"

„Ne, soudruhu. Ti bídní japončíci se nás kromě toho několikrát pokusili i ovládnout..."

Severus teď vypadal dost zdrchaně.

_Takže jsem žil v bludu_, pomyslel si. _Předseda Mao mi Sadako nepřiblíží..._

Pak mu však v očích zaplál divoký oheň.

„Ať už jsem začal sympatizovat s komunismem z jakýchkoliv důvodů, svůj politický názor teď nezměním. Sadako se s tím jednou bude muset smířit."

„Správně, soudruhu!" podpořila ho nadšeně Cho a oba slavnostně pozvedli své šálky s čajem.

„Jinak, soudružko," začal pak Severus, „co si vlastně myslíš o roli Víly Kosatky?"

…

„…a tímto slavnostně schvaluji stanovy našeho Útvaru Pro Odhalování Zločinného Sexu, zkráceně ÚPOZS," pronesl zvučným hlasem ředitel Brumbál a pro efekt praštil do stolu kladívkem.

„Ale, generalissimo Brumbále," ozvala se profesorka McGonagallová, „jste si opravdu jistý, že je tohle nutné? Že ještě dojde k dalším útokům? Ten deviant o sobě nedal vědět víc než týden."

„To bych netvrdil," usmál se Theodor Nott.

Ředitel Brumbál si posunul brýle na nose a pronikavě se na Theodora zadíval.

„Víte snad něco, co my ne, pane Notte?"

Hermiona přemýšlivě svraštila obočí.

„Chceš tím říct, že můžou existovat i oběti, o kterých nevíme? Které útok nenahlásily?" zeptala se pomalu.

„Přesně tak!" živě souhlasil Theodor.

„A já dokonce vím, o koho se jedná."

Všichni teď na něm viseli očima.

„Draco Malfoy."

Rozhostilo se šokované ticho. Členové ÚPOZS na něj beze slova zírali. Po několika minutách některé napadlo zavřít ústa.

Brumbál si otřel slinu a zeptal se:

„A jak to víte, Theodore?"

Theodor Útvaru řekl o tom, co ho na to přivedlo – to, že Draco strávil najednou mnohem víc času ve sprše, to, že se choval vůbec nějak divně a křičel ze spaní. A taky, když nemusel, tak si nesedal. A kromě toho, používal _konečníkovou mast._

„Dobrá práce, vojíne Notte. Co to říkám, vojíne, za tohle vás povyšuji do hodnosti svobodníka!" vykřikla generál McGonagallová.

_Ta její úchylka se začala nějak stupňovat, _pomyslel si generalissimo, pardon, ředitel Brumbál. Nahlas řekl:

„Musíme ze svého středu vybrat někoho, kdo si s panem Malfoyem citlivě promluví. Pochybuji, že by nám to vyprávěl všem."

_Škoda, _pomyslela si Luna Lovegoodová, která v organizaci zastupovala Havraspár. Pak ji ovšem napadlo, že by se mohla nabídnout na ten soukromý pohovor.

„Já to udělám!" vykřikla rychle, aby ji nikdo nepředběhl. To se jí ovšem nepovedlo; ve stejnou chvíli ze sebe vyrazil tatáž slova i Ernie Macmillan z Mrzimoru.

Ředitel Brumbál přejel očima z rozzářeného obličeje Luny na stejně, nebo snad ještě rozzářenější obličej Ernieho. Pak se vrátil k Luně.

„Myslím, že vy pro to budete ta pravá," řekl a snažil se vykládat si zklamání v Ernieho tváři jen tím, že se Ernie snažil o profesní postup.

Pak se řešilo, co měly dosavadní útoky společné. V obou (o útoku na Draca ještě žádné bližší informace nebyly) útočník použil neviditelný plášť a jakési kouzlo, které způsobovalo, že se oběť bez odporu podvolila. I když Pansy i Milicent uvedly, že si neznámý deviant v průběhu aktu neviditelný plášť sundal, nebyly schopny ani přibližně popsat jeho podobu. Místo lidské postavy viděly jen nejasný bílý obrys. To ukazovalo na nějaké speciální paměťové kouzlo… útočník nebyl žádný amatér, v magii se vyznal.

Odhalit ho nebude jednoduché…

…

Neville se zájmem pozoroval Rona, který na zeď chlapecké ložnice lepil obrovský plakát, který představoval výra velkého v nadživotní velikosti. Byl to samozřejmě magický plakát, takže výr na něm houkal a třepotal křídly.

„Kdybys tam tak radši nalepil nějakou hezkou holku…" zasnil se Neville a mimoděk se ohlédl po Levanduli, které se nějakým podloudným způsobem povedlo dostat se do chlapecké ložnice a teď seděla Deanovi na klíně a hihňala se jeho rádoby vtipným vtipům, které mimochodem Neville nechápal.

„Hele Neve, neočumuj moji holku!" vyjel po něm Dean a Neville zrudnul a rychle se podíval jinam.

„Hů!" zahoukala sova. Ron mlčel a zálibně pohlížel na vítěze soutěže „MISTR VÝR 1996".

…

_9. listopadu_

**Oběť: ****Draco Malfoy, 16 let**

**Lokace: ****Záchody ve třetím patře**

**Čas: ****10:20-10:40 (velká přestávka)**

**Způsob: ****Zezadu**

**Počet čísel: ****2**

_Tak jsem zkusil něco nového – změna je život. Bylo to exotické a rozhodně ne špatné. Taky jsem se bál, že mě někdo přistihne, bylo to přece jen mezi hodinami a na veřejném místě, ale to jen vystupňovalo mé vzrušení. Chtěl jsem stihnout ještě třetí číslo, ale bohužel začalo zvonit. Pro D. to bylo dobře, i přes l. akt. se nebavil tak dobře jako já. Každopádně jsem si tímto ověřil, že mám před sebou mnohem širší pole působnosti, než jsem si původně myslel._

…..

Kdo bude další oběť? Co si myslí Cho o roli Víly Kosatky? Svěří se Draco Luně? Odhalí ÚPOZS něco převratného? Přežila Sadako Colinův útok? A pokud ano, co dalšího se jí stane? Čtěte a uvidíte!


	5. Kapitola 4 - Melounovník s naroubovanými

**Kapitola 4: Melounovník s naroubovanými banány**

Bylo pozdní odpoledne. Vítr ohýbal koruny staletých stromů před hradem a shazoval z nich hromady barevného listí.

Pod vzdáleným kaštanem stála zády opřená postava se založenýma rukama. Jeden z chladných listopadových slunečních paprsků na okamžik dopadl na chlapcovu sklopenou hlavu a odrazil se od jeho plavých vlasů.

Luna Lovegoodová šla pomalu po pěšince směrem ke kaštanu. Zhluboka se nadechla. Objekt její mise stál jen kousek před ní, ale ani se po ní nepodíval. Prudký závan větru způsobil, že mu několik pramenů vlasů slétlo do obličeje. Pohybem ruky si je odhodil z tváře, ale jeho zrak stále pevně směřoval do země, takže se Luně nenaskytl pohled na jeho nádherné šedé oči, které září jako naftová jezírka vteřinu předtím, než do nich odhodíte zápalku.

Zastavila se krok od něho a pozorovala ho s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. Draco, který celou dobu věděl, že se k němu blíží, konečně otevřel oči.

„Jdi pryč," řekl chladně.

„Ne."

Luna se vesele usmála a usadila se na pařez přímo naproti němu.

Draco ji sjel znechuceným pohledem. Ta mu tady opravdu chyběla, Luna Kuna Fuente Ovejuna (A/N: No dobře, no, tak Lenka Střelenka, ale aspoň jsme to zkusily :)) z Havraspáru. Dnes na sobě aspoň neměla žádný ze svých pověstných outfitů typu oranžové kalhoty do zvonu v kombinaci s fialovým kabátkem z umělé hadí kůže, ale i odpoledne zůstala ve školním kouzelnickém hábitu.

Zapomněla jen na jednu drobnost – na své náušnice. V levém uchu jí visel malý meloun a v pravém malý banán. _No potěškoště,_ pomyslel si Draco. Rozhodl se udělat jedinou rozumnou věc a to vetřelkyni ignorovat.

Luna na to ovšem byla připravená a vzala si s sebou něco na čtení – samozřejmě nejnovější číslo časopisu _Jinotaj._

Se zájmem pročítala návod k tomu, jak si vyrobit vlastní spolehlivou spiritistickou tabulku jen ze tří dřívek od nanuku a rolky toaletního papíru, a poočku přitom sledovala Draca.

Ten měl na tváři svou obvyklou kamennou masku, ale ve skutečnosti začínal být nervózní. Tohle se mu snad nikdy nestalo. Co tím ta holka sleduje?

Kromě toho ho začaly docela bolet nohy, už takhle stál dost dlouho. Přešlápl a sykl bolestí, jak ho bodlo v koleně.

Luna k němu zvedla své oči modré jako modříny nebo modřiny, vyberte si :o) a řekla:

„Tebe bolí nohy? Tak proč si nesedneš?"

„Tak. Nechce se mi," řekl a sám sebe udivil tím, že jí vůbec odpověděl.

Luna se na něj znovu usmála.

„Ale no tak, mně můžeš klidně všechno říct, představ si, že jsem… vrba."

„Vrba?" zopakoval pochybovačně a očima přitom přejížděl po jejích náušnicích.

„No dobře, tak si představ, že jsem melounovník s naroubovanými banány," odpověděla Luna a rozesmála se. Draco se k ní proti své vůli přidal.

Najednou se cítil mnohem líp než za celý uplynulý týden, a možná i déle… měl pocit, že s touhle osobou, kterou až dodneška pohrdal, se vlastně dá docela dobře bavit.

A on měl o čem mluvit…. nejdřív si myslel, že bude lepší, když o tom, co se mu stalo, nebude s nikým mluvit, ale cítil se čím dál hůř.

Když o mnoho později Ernie McMillan zabloudil očima k osamělému kaštanu, spatřil tam v padajícím šeru dvě nehybné postavy, které se dlouze a beze slova objímaly. Záviděl jim.

…

„Že se vůbec ptáš soudruhu! O této roli jsem vždy snila…už kvůli té replice." Cho Changová celá zářila.

„Cože? Kvůli jaké replice?" nechápal Severus.

„Kvůli té s rudým měsícem…"

…

Cho Changová se s hrdostí rozhlédla po hledišti, které bylo až na několik členů divadelního souboru prázdné. Pak se otočila ke své herecké kolegyni nebo spíš kolegovi Crabšenkovi, který hrál vílu Zubatku.

„Pohleď na ten krásný měsíc, sestro, jak rudě září. Stejně jako tvář nejmilovanějšího předsedy Maa," zvolala a teatrálně pozvedla ruce k pomyslné obloze.

Víla Zubatka v odpověď změnila výraz z tupého na ještě tupější.

_Zvláštní, tohle tam loni nebylo, _pomyslel si ředitel Brumbál, který nakukoval dovnitř, jestli se na zkoušce neděje něco nepřístojného. Bohužel nedělo.

Severus Snape se zvedl z režisérské stoličky a začal zuřivě aplaudovat.

„Bravo!" vykřikl a dmul se pýchou nad svou svěřenkyní. Pak se nenápadně ohlédl po Sadako, která seděla v hledišti, jestli je i ona uchvácena ohnivostí Choina projevu.

Ta však měla (ostatně jako vždycky) své dlouhé černé vlasy v obličeji.

_No, ale, určitě se jí to líbí, jinak by tady přece neseděla, že jo? _ ptal se Severus sám sebe a už si neodpověděl, že tohle je jedno z mála míst, kde se Sadako nikdo nepokoušel zabít.

…

Ředitel Brumbál zuřivě praštil kladívkem o stůl, až všichni členové ÚPOZS nadskočili.

„Takže, shrňme si to," začal, až všem odlehlo v uších, „nesporným faktem je, že všechny dosavadní oběti byly ze Zmijozelské koleje. Slečno Lovegoodová," obrátil se na Lunu, „provedla jste šetření?"

„Jistě, pane řediteli. Draco Malfoy rozhodně patří mezi oběti. K útoku na něj došlo 9. listopadu o velké přestávce, tedy mezi 10:20 a 10:40 na chlapeckém WC ve třetím patře. Myslím, že podrobnosti uvádět nemusím-" Ernie McMillan teď vypadal, jako by spolknul citron, „nevyplývaly z nich žádné nové informace. Pachatel opět použil stejný modus operandi."

_Tady někdo moc žere německé krimiseriály, _pomyslel si nakvašeně Ernie.

Ředitel Brumbál byl ovšem nadšen, stejně jako generál McGonagallová, která okamžitě povýšila Lunu do hodnosti svobodníka.

Theodor žárlivě pozoroval, jak generál McGonagallová připíná Luně na hábit stejný prýmek, jako měl on sám.

Ředitel Brumbál opět všechny na okamžik ohlušil svým kladívkem.

„Takže, jak jsem již před chvílí řekl, všechny oběti byly ze Zmijozelu. Můžeme z toho učinit nějaký závěr?" se zdviženým obočím se rozhlédl po zúčastněných.

„Mohl by to být někdo z Nebelvíru, protože ti nás zmijozelské odjakživa nesnášejí," pronesl temně Theodor, stále ještě rozrušený z toho, že už nebyl jediný s vyšší hodností než je vojín.

Hermiona zuřivě svraštila obočí.

„Já bych naopak řekla, že je pachatel taky ze Zmijozelu, protože znal zvyky obětí. A kromě toho, všichni zmijozelští se navzájem nesnášejí."

„To je sprostá lež!" vykřikl Theodor.

„Vážně? No tak řekni, koho ze Zmijozelu máš opravdu rád?" ušklíbla se Hermiona.

Theodor na ni zíral s otevřenými ústy.

„No tak, aspoň jedno jméno," pobízela ho Hermiona ironicky.

„Ehm…Světlanu!"

„Svit- koho?" Hermiona vypadala, že špatně slyšela.

„Světlanu, Světlanu Petrovovou z Ukrajiny…" odpověděl Theodor zasněně a dokonale tím Hermionu uzemnil.

V tom okamžiku se náhle dveře schůzovní místnosti rozletěly a dovnitř vpadl udýchaný a očividně rozrušený Dean Thomas.

„Moji!" vykřikl a všichni se po něm ohlédli s krajním nepochopením.

„Tvoji?" zeptal se ředitel Brumbál.

„Holku!" pokračoval Dean.

„Holku?" zopakovala profesorka McGonagallová.

„Moji holku!"

„No, a co s ní sakra?" neudržel se profesor Snape. Plánoval dnes ještě jednu zkoušku dramaťáku a tohle ho dost zdržovalo. Upřímně pochyboval, že tenhle patetický výbor poskládaný z degenerovaných věčně nadržených studentů a senilních militaristů by byl schopný odhalit třeba jen krádež rohlíku v samoobsluze.

„Znásilnili ji…"

**NEPLACENÁ REKLAMA: POKUD SE VÁM LÍBÍ OHNIVÉ PÉRO, PŘEČTĚTE SI OD NÁS I KOBYINY ZÁPYSKY, PROTOŽE JSOU MNOHEM LEPŠÍ A STYLISTICKY DOKONALEJŠÍ. PŘEJEME PŘÍJEMNÉ DALŠÍ ČTENÍ. NAVŽDY VÁŠ VRAKOBOR **

To, že Dean chodil s Levandulí Brownovou bylo všeobecně známé, protože čas od času dostali školní trest za to, že provozovali nepřístojnosti na veřejně přístupných místech, například ve Velké síni nebo v učebně přeměňování.

Theodor se pohrdavě ohlédnul po Hermioně.

„Nějaké další teorie o Zmijozelu?"

Hermiona se naštvaně dívala do země. _Tak dnes se vojenského postupu nedočkám…_

Když dala madam Pomfreyová Deanovi něco na uklidnění a pak se odešla postarat o Levanduli, dozvěděli se od něj detaily o nejnovějším útoku.

Stalo se to v Prasinkách v zastrčeném dvorku za Prasečí hlavou. _Taky bychom se mohli bavit o tom, co jste vůbec dělali u Prasečí hlavy, což je jediný lokál, který nalévá studentům, _pomyslela si profesorka McGonagallová, ale nahlas neřekla nic.

Pak ještě Dean mumlal cosi o roztrhnutých růžových tangách, ale na to generál McGonagallová vykřikla: „Odchod, vojíne Thomasi, směr ošetřovna!", k velkému zklamání generalissima Brumbála.

Dean chabě zasalutoval a pak se vyklopýtal ven a nevědomky se přitom pokoušel o vojenský krok.

Poté se členové ÚPOZS znovu pustili do diskuze, která ovšem přesně podle očekávání profesora Snapea nepřinesla žádné ovoce (ani zeleninu ani nic jedlého obecně a vlastně ani nic jiného :o).

„Počkat," zarazil se náhle Ernie a náležitě si vychutnal pozorné pohledy, které se na něj upřely, než pokračoval:

„Luno, říkala jsi, že útok na Malfoye proběhl 9. listopadu? A stalo se to na záchodech v třetím patře?"

Když Luna dvakrát po sobě přisvědčila, prohlásil vítězoslavně:

„Mám podezřelého."

„A?" zeptal se ředitel Brumbál, když už Ernieho dramatická pauza trvala několik minut.

„Je to…"

„No tak už to vyklop nebo neprojdeš z Lektvarů," zavrčel profesor Snape a Ernie se raději rozhodl na dramatické pauzy rezignovat.

„Ron Weasley. Viděl jsem ho, jak běží na začátku velké přestávky chodbou směrem k záchodům a ruce si přitom držel v kalhotách!"

Ředitel Brumbál se podíval na Hermionu.

„Slečno Grangerová, vy máte k podezřelému přátelský poměr. Můžete říct něco na jeho obhajobu?"

Hermiona si znechuceně povzdechla.

„Asi budu muset… víte, kam ještě se dá dojít chodbou v třetím patře?" rozhlédla se po přítomných.

„Nikam," odpověděla Luna, „snad jen…do Sovince."

„Přesně tak, musím vám bohužel říct, že Ron Weasley směřoval tam. A co tam dělal-"

„…si domyslíme, děkuji vám, slečno Grangerová," přerušila ji profesorka McGonagallová.

„I _ty_ si to domyslíš, Albusi," sykla na bradavického ředitele, který chtěl očividně slyšet pokračování.

Severus Snape pomalu stravoval novou informaci.

„Tak proto," začal pomalu, „tak proto moje ubohá sova teď vypadá tak, jak vypadá…no to snad…proč jsem ji jen dával do společného sovince?" teď už se neudržel a nahlas zuřil.

„Jo, společné vlastnictví to je krásná věc, ale jsem si jistý, že když to předseda Mao doporučoval, tak ho ani nenapadlo že-"

Náhle si uvědomil, jak na něj v naprostém tichu všichni zírají a zmlkl.

…

Když později Deana i Levanduli madam Pomfreyová propustila z ošetřovny, usadili se ve společenské místnosti. S Levandulí ale nebyla žádná zábava a naštvaný Dean chodil kolem dokola jako lev v kleci.

Pak jeho pohled padl na Nevilla, který se kolem nich snažil nenápadně proklouznout, čímž na sebe přilákal Deanovu pozornost.

„Byl´s to ty, Neve," pronesl temně.

„Ale n-no tak D-Deane n-neblázni n-nebyl jsem to já že n-ne Levandule?"

„Já nevím, já sakra nevím kdo to byl!" vykřikla Levandule a schovala si hlavu v dlaních.

„Ale stejně…" zavrčel Dean, „mám chuť dát někomu na budku. Neve pocem!"

„Aaaaale támhle je Sadako!" ukázal Neville prstem na Sadako, kterou se právě skupina prvňáků pokoušela oběsit na lustru.

„No dobře teda."

…

_20. listopadu_

**Oběť: ****Levandule Brownová, 16 let**

**Lokace: ****Dvorek za Prasečí hlavou, Prasinky**

**Čas: ****14:30-15:45**

**Způsob: ****Klasický+orál**

**Počet čísel: ****2**

_Zkusil jsem to v Prasinkách na takovém hnusném placu plném starého harampádí a rybích kostí. Donutil jsem tu štětku L. k věcem, o kterých se tomu idiotovi D. ani nesnilo. Zdráhala se, ale l. akt. nezklamalo a pak mi ho vykouřila tak, že jsem si myslel, že se proměním v dým a odletím do nebe. Jo, bylo to dobré, ale s D.M. to bylo lepší. Sakra, nějak se mi to začíná vymykat… Já přece nejsem… _

…

Kdo další podlehne zvrhlým choutkám Ohnivého péra? Komu bude udělena vyšší hodnost? Je Dean se svým podezřením blízko pravdě? Přežije Sadako oběšení na lustru a nakládačku od Deana? A pokud ano, co dalšího se jí stane? Bude odhaleno politické přesvědčení Severuse Snapea?


	6. Kapitola 5 - Rozšlapaný dortíček a proch

**Kapitola 5: Rozšlapaný dortíček a procházka po rýžovém poli**

„Lidipředstavtesitocosemprávě slyšelavodprofesorkyMcGonaga llovýzadvatýdnybudeškolníple s!" vychrlila ze sebe vzrušeně Parvati hned po tom, co vpadla do společenské místnosti.

Hermiona zvedla oči od svých poznámek.

„Ehm, co jsi říkala?"

„Novždyťtoříkámprávěsemslyšel avodprofesorkyMcGonagallovýž ezadvatýdnybudeškolníples!" Parvati nějak nemohla vypnout z kulometného módu.

„Nešlo by to trošku…pomalejc?" navrhl Seamus.

Parvati zavrtěla hlavou, jakože nechápe, jak jí někdo nemůže rozumět. Levandule, která na toto byla zvyklá, začala překládat:

„Prý od profesorky McGonagallový slyšela, že za dva týdny bude školní ples."

„Jak prý to mi snad nevěříš nebo co?" dopálila se Parvati tak, že z toho začala mluvit normálně.

„To ne, ale – cože? Ples?! To je úžasný fantastický bombovní!" začala se radovat Levandule, když si konečně uvědomila význam Parvatina sdělení.

„To je ale tragédie!" vykřikla pak zhrozeně. „Nemám co na sebe!" dodala když už její dramatická pauza trvala víc než pět minut.

Toho si ale v podstatě nikdo nevšiml, protože všichni nadšeně vykřikovali „Ples! Bude ples! Hurá!"

…

Světlana graciézně přijala Theodorovo rámě a společně se procházeli po lucernami osvícené cestě k jezeru.

Po cestě se k nim přidružil Draco Malfoy. Galantně Světlaně políbil ruku a Theodora pozdravil úklonem hlavy.

„Už jste to slyšeli?" zeptal se.

Theodor s gustem potáhl ze svého doutníku.

„A co přesně jsme měli slyšet?"

Draco si pohrával s vycházkovou holí, která byla zmenšenou kopií té, kterou měl jeho otec.

„Za dva týdny se chystá výroční ples," oznámil jim.

„Výroční?" opáčila Světlana.

„K výročí smrti kouzelníka Merlina…u vás to neslavíte?" Draco na ni pohlédl poněkud přezíravě.

„Niet, my slavíme výročí smrti kouzelníka Ivana Ivanoviče Fjodora Fjodoroviče Sergeje Sergejeviče Dimitrije Dimitrijeviče Leonida Ledvinoviče Anina Kareninoviče Gončarova Gogolo-"

Theodor jemně stiskl Světlaninu paži.

„Ale no tak drahá, my vám to věříme," usmál se.

Draco Malfoy si uvědomil, že by mohl zavřít ústa, neboť se to ve slušné společnosti nehodí.

Theodor znovu vytáhl své pouzdro s doutníky.

„Dáte si?" nabídl Dracovi.

„Zajisté, velmi rád," souhlasil Draco.

„Jinak, přátelé, proč vlastně hovoříme jako v nějakém společenském románu z devatenáctého století?"

_A/N: Ale ne! Odhalili nás! Mysleli jsme si, že si toho nevšimnou…_

…

Ředitel Brumbál praštil kladívkem o stůl.

„Takže, pane Crabšen- tedy, pane Crabbe, můžete nám říct, kdy a jak se to stalo?"

Všichni členové ÚPOZS se ohlédli směrem k oknu. Pod ním stála osamělá židle, která se momentálně prohýbala pod vahou toho, kdo na ní seděl. Vincent Crabbe mlčel a tupě zíral před sebe.

„Poppy, dala jsi mu něco?" ředitel se obrátil na bradavickou lékouzelnici.

„Dala, ale nic nepomohlo. Prostě úplně přestal komunikovat."

Luna vstala ze židle a přešla k oknu. Položila Crabšenkovi ruku na rameno. Neucukl, ale ani nevypadal, že by registroval její přítomnost.

„No tak Crabšen- totiž Vincente jsem chtěla říct," začala konejšivě, „řekni nám, co se stalo. Nám můžeš věřit, chceme ti pomoct a najít toho, hm, chlípníka, který ti to udělal."

Stále žádná odezva.

Hermiona si povzdechla.

„Vypadá to, že se od něj nic nedovíme. Našly se na místě činu nějaké stopy? Nějaký corpus delicti?" zeptala se a Ernie si kysele pomyslel, že kdyby si Hermiona nechala narůst knírek, nikdo by ji nerozeznal od Hercula Poirota.

Pak se ale hlouběji zamyslel nad jejími slovy.

„Korpus, říkáš? Vlastně jo, ten se tam našel – dortový korpus. Vlastně celý dort – se šlehačkou, banány, oříšky a bůhví co na tom dortu ještě bylo; nepodařila se úplná rekonstrukce, ale víme, že měl minimálně metr v průměru a metr a půl na výšku a-"

V tu chvíli ho přerušil dutý, bezvýrazný hlas.

„Dortíček, můj dortíček. Rozšlapal mi dortíček."

Všichni zatajili dech. Oběť zločinu promluvila. A když už promluvila, nedala se zastavit:

„Dortíček, můj krásný ubohoučký maličký dortíček. Dortíček se šlehačkou a banány a oříšky a čokoládou můj dortíček rozšlapal mi ho zničil ho i šlehačku a banány a oříšky a čokoládu je napadrť hajzl jeden můj dortíček nadýchaný růžovoučký se šlehačkou a…"

„…banány, oříšky a čokoládou, my víme," řekla generál McGonagallová.

„Kapitáne Pomfreyová, dejte mu ještě něco na uklidnění. Už ho nepotřebujeme," nařídila stroze. (_A/N: Madam Pomfreyová byla povýšena potom, co dala generálovi McGonagallové prášky proti bolení hlavy)_

„Přesné informace neznáme, ale útok se pravděpodobně odehrál dnes odpoledne v blízkosti kuchyní, ze kterých si pan Crab…be odnášel dort, který mu skřítci upekli k narozeninám," informoval je ředitel Brumbál.

„Chdáček,měl narozeniny…" řekla Luna rozlítostněle a vysloužila si pohrdavý pohled vedle sedícího Theodora.

„Nějaká podezření?" zeptal se ředitel Brumbál.

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak Hermiona váhavě začala:

„Harry Potter měl dřív podezření na Draca Malfoye, ale myslím, že ten už je mimo hru."

Ostatní souhlasně přikývli a Hemriona pokračovala:

„Další podezření, které jsem zaslechla, je spíše pro pobavení – Dean Thomas podezírá – teď se podržte – Nevilla Longbottoma."

Schůzovní místnost se jako na povel začala otřásat hurónským smíchem. Zvláště profesor Snape se smál, až mu tekly z očí slzy.

Když se dosmála i generál McGonagallová, byla Hermiona okamžitě povýšena do hodnosti svobodníka.

„A to jako proč?" zavrčel Ernie.

„Vojín- tedy teď už svobodník Grangerová nás skvěle pobavila," objasnila mu generál McGonagallová.

„Udělal jste to snad někdy vy, vojíne?" Jeho nízká hodnost zněla jako výsměch, čímž také byla.

Ernie zrudnul vzteky.

„Nevěděl jsem, že je za to povýšení!" argumentoval.

„Když chcete, abych vás pobavil, tak prosím: To jednou takhle čaroděj, troll a domácí skřítek letěli v letadle-"

„Co je to letadlo?" zeptala se bezelstně Luna a odrovnala tím Ernieho tak, že zapomněl pointu a vzdal to.

„Vidíte, vidíte vojíne. Nebažte po povýšení, když na to nemáte, nebo vás ještě degraduji na… podruha," vyhrožovala grenerál McGonagallová, když si vzpomněla na svou krátkou známost s podruhem Bártou.

Severus Snape si významně odkašlal a přerušil tím militaristické intermezzo.

„Tento útvar odhaluje a potírá zločinný sex, mám pravdu?" zeptal se.

„Ano, Severusi, ale to přece víme, nechápu, kam tím směřuješ," řekl ředitel Brumbál. Profesor Snape se nenechal vyrušit.

„To znamená, že nevyšetřujeme jenom útoky toho nymfomana, ale i jiné typy zločinného sexu, nebo snad ne?"

„No, to asi ano…ty ještě o něčem víš?" zeptal se ředitel Brumbál se špatně skrývanou dychtivostí.

„Vím – ale vy to víte taky. Týká se to i vás. Jde o…" začal s dramatickou pauzou, ale pak si uvědomil, že sám sebe nemůže nenechat projít z Lektvarů a pokračoval:

„…Rona Weasleyho. To, co dělá v našem společném Sovinci, je nepřípustné!"

_Doufám, že zase nezačne o tom podpraporčíkovi Májovi nebo jak se jmenoval, _pomyslela si generál McGonagallová, ale profesor Snape se tentokrát nenechal tak unést.

„To je pravda, takovou sodomii nemůžeme připustit," řekl nahlas ředitel Brumbál a v duchu si pomyslel: _Bohužel._

„Ano, je to nechutné a zvrhlé, musíme tomu zabránit," přidal se Theodor.

„Ale jak?" zeptal se Ernie.

„Pouhý zákaz by nestačil, myslím, že bude nezbytná odborná léčba," řekla madam Pomfreyová.

„Myslíš, že bys ho dokázala vyléčit?" zeptal se profesor Snape.

„Já ne, ale znám jednoho vynikajícího sexuologa…jdu mu hned napsat," řekla a opustila místnost.

„To je pěkné, ale co bude s našimi sovami do té doby, než se vyléčí?" zeptala se Luna.

„Musíme mu k nim zamezit přístup," řekla profesorka McGonagallová.

„Ale jak?" zeptal se znovu Ernie.

Hermioně se rozzářily oči.

„Věděla bych o jednom kouzlu…" Hermiona udělala dramatickou pauzu během níž si vychutnala zaujaté pohledy všech přítomných, ale raději ji moc nepřetáhla, aby nepřišla o svou nově nabytou hodnost, a pokračovala:

„Je to takzvané zapovídací kouzlo, které znemožní určité osobě přiblížit se na dané místo. Nejsem si jistá přesnou formulací, ale je to v _Kletbách a protikletbách_ na straně 928."

Ředitel Brumbál souhlasně přikývl a generál McGonagallová Hermionu znovu povýšila, tentokrát do hodnosti desátníka.

„Máte to na starost, slečno Grangerová; věřím, že dokážete provést kouzlo i v praxi," řekl ředitel Brumbál a Hermiona se nadmula pýchou.

Ernie a Theodor jen bledli závistí.

…

Hermiona vtrhla do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti jako velká voda. Hned zamířila ke kouzelnému zrcadlu na stěně a v jeho odrazu si zálibně prohlížela hned dva nové prýmky na svém hábitu.

„Zasalutovalo bych, kdybych mělo ruce," prohlásilo zrcadlo.

Harry a Ron vzhlédli od partie šachů.

„Co se ti stalo, přišla jsi o panenství?" otázal se Ron, když uviděl Hermionino nadšení.

„Něco lepšího – byla jsem povýšena hned o dva hodnostní stupně."

„Aha," řekl Ron.

„A za co?" zajímal se Harry.

Hermiona se zarazila. Rozhodně jim nemohla říct to, že napomohla zatrhnout Ronovi jeho zvrhlé aktivity; to by ho asi moc nepotěšilo. Vůbec si o tom s ním chtěla promluvit, ale zatím nevěděla jak. _Víš Rone, nelíbí se mi, že šukáš sovy _nebyl zrovna nejlepší začátek hovoru…

„Pobavila jsem ÚPOZS tím, že jsem jim řekla o jednom podezření, co jsem zaslechla."

„Vážně? A kdo byl ten podezřelý? Já?" ušklíbl se Harry Potter.

„Ne, to kupodivu ještě nikoho nenapadlo," zasmála se Hermiona.

„Ale Dean si myslí, že to dělá Neville."

Harry a Ron se rozesmáli, až se za břicha popadali.

„Tak..to…je…gól!" vyrážel ze sebe Ron.

„Větší kravinu jsem jaktěživ neslyšel."

Postava ve stínu nebezpečně přimhouřila oči.

_Tak to si jenom myslíte…_

…

Rudá záře zapadajícího slunce osvětlovala dvě postavy, které se procházely po bradavických pozemcích.

„Krásný večer, že?" zahájila rozhovor Cho Changová.

„Ano, ano…" souhlasil Severus Snape, ale neznělo to moc nadšeně.

„Copak, soudruhu, něco tě trápí?" zeptala se Cho starostlivě.

„Popravdě – ano. Velmi toužím po Sadako, ale nevím jak ji získat. Poradíš mi, soudružko?" svěřil se jí Severus.

„Nevím, co třeba…společné zájmy. Máte nějaké společné zájmy?"

„Já…" Severus se zarazil.

„Nevím," přiznal se.

„Vůbec nemám představu o co se zajímá. Ty o něčem víš, soudružko?"

„Nikdy jsem s ní nemluvila, takže ne. Ty jsi s ní někdy mluvil?"

„Ehm…ne. Když se nad tím zamyslím, tak jsem jí vlastně nikdy neslyšel cokoliv říct, ty ano?"

„Ne, asi ne," řekla Cho, „anebo…počkat! Jednou jsem zaslechla něco jako: ,Ne, nezabíjejte mě!´"

„No, alespoň víme, že umí mluvit," prohlásil Severus, „vlastně jsem ji původně chtěl obsadit do role Víly Mužatky, ale pak se jí stala ta ošklivá nehoda…"

„No vidíš, soudruhu, to je ono! Divadlo!" rozzářila se Cho.

„Sadako přece chodí na všechny zkoušky, ne?" pokračovala, když viděla Severusův nechápavý výraz.

Jeho obličej se začal rozjasňovat.

„Ano, máš pravdu, taky si myslím, že by to nedělala, kdyby ji to nezajímalo…"

Cho si povzdechla.

„Škoda, soudruhu, že už pro ni nemáš roli…"

„Ne, to nem- počkat! Slyšela jsi o nejnovějším znásilnění?"

„Ano, stalo se to Crabšenkovi, že? Nevím, jak na tom je, ale Pansy přece byla taky znásilněná a chodí na zkoušky dál…" namítala, když si uvědomila, co má Severus na mysli.

„To je pravda," usmál se Severus, „jenže Crabšenko teď není schopný říct nic jiného než ,Dortíček, můj ubohý dortíček´ - a to rozhodně nemá ve scénáři."

Oba se rozesmáli.

Pak se Severus náhle zarazil a pozorně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Kolem nich se až k dalekému obzoru táhly nekonečné rýžové lány.

„Kde to jsme, soudružko?" zeptal se udiveně.

„To je rýžové pole, které jsem zde po nocích tajně vysázela, soudruhu. Potřebovala jsem něco, co by mi připomínalo domov…"

„Ach tak. Chci tě poprosit – promluv se Sadako. Zjisti, co by řekla na roli Víly Zubatky…"

Poslední rudé paprsky ozářily rýži, která působením magických sil rostla celoročně.

…

_27. listopadu_

**Oběť: ****Vincent Crabbe řečený Crabšenko**

**Lokace: ****Chodba ke kuchyním**

**Čas: ****13:52-14:18**

**Způsob: ****Anál**

**Počet čísel: ****1**

_Musím přiznat, že tohle se mi nepovedlo. Když jsem uviděl, že zpod toho obřího dortu čouhá plášť se zeleným lemem, vzpomněl jsem si na jeden (co jeden, vlastně dva) vzrušující zážitek na záchodech ve třetím patře. Neovládl jsem se a vrhnul jsem se na něj…ovšem samozřejmě to nebyl D.M., ale W.C… nestálo to za nic. Bylo to jako dělat to do díry po suku. Místo aby po l. akt. křičel rozkoší, pořád jenom opakoval něco o rozšlapaném dortíčku…to mi připomíná, že mi pak trvalo celé _hodiny_ smýt tu šlehačku, banány, oříšky a čokoládu a bůhví co dalšího v tom ještě bylo. _

…..

Co dalšího v tom ještě bylo :o)? Měli členové ÚPOZS důvod se smát? Kdo byla tajemná postava ve stínu? Kdo bude další oběť? Přijme Sadako roli Víly Zubatky? A umí vůbec říct něco jiného než ,Ne, nezabíjejte mě!´? A kdo je oním ,vynikajícím sexuologem´? Čtete a dozvíte se!


	7. Kapitola 6 - Zakázané houkání

**Kapitola 6: Zakázané houkání**

Ron Weasley se pomalu šoural směrem na Ošetřovnu. Byl nervózní; ředitel Brumbál mu předtím řekl, že ho tam někdo čeká, a šibalsky přitom pomrkával. To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Došel ke dveřím Ošetřovny a váhavě vkročil dovnitř. Hned poté se zastavil, protože ho něco oslnivého uhodilo do očí. Když se mu vrátil zrak, zjistil, že se jednalo o světelný odlesk chrupu vyceněného v širokém reklamním úsměvu.

Když majitel tohoto úsměvu spatřil Rona, rozzářily se mu oči a nadšeně vykřikl:

„Tak to jste vy, ten zoofil!" Vypadal jako dítě u vánočního stromku.

Ron zrudl a zamumlal souhlasnou odpověď. Přitom přemýšlel – ten strašný árijec v bílém plášti mu byl nějak povědomý…_ale né vždyť je to-_

„MUDr. Zlatoslav Lockhart, sexuolog; zcela k vašim službám. Tedy, ne tak úplně k vašim službám, vy jeden zvrhlíku," zakýval žertovně prstem.

Rona polilo horko. _Tak tohle bude dlouhé odpoledne…_

Lockhart, jehož tvář neopustil široký úsměv, ukázal prstem na pohovku pod oknem.

„Jen si pěkně lehněte a udělejte si pohodlí. Klidně si i odložte, jestli se pak budete cítit přirozeněji," mrkl na Rona.

Ten byl už rudý jako právě uvařený rak.

„Díky, raději zůstanu ve svém hábitu," vypravil ze sebe.

Ron se natáhl jako prkno s rukama složenýma na prsou. Doktor Lockhart se usadil do kožené klubovky.

„Takže, vy jste zoofil, že?" zeptal se vesele.

„To už jsem snad říkal, ne?" naštval se Ron.

„Ano, ano…jen se ujišťuji, jestli jste třeba mezitím nezměnil názor. Není důvod se rozčilovat – můžeme si o všem v klidu popovídat, jako mezi přáteli."

_To zrovna,_ pomyslel si Ron. Teď na Lockharta sice neviděl, ale z jeho hlasu byl stále cítit ten colgateový úsměv – přesně ten, který měl Ron chuť jeho majiteli smazat z tváře. Nejlépe tvrdou pěstí a pokud možno ještě s boxerským prstenem.

„Musíme zjistit, do jaké míry vás vaše nemoc – ano, ve vašem případě se jedná o nemoc, kterou je možné vyléčit – zasáhla. Tady jsem si pro vás připravil takový malý testíček…"

Ron slyšel šustění papírů a potom nějaké polohlasem vyslovené kouzlo. Vzápětí se na bílé zdi před ním objevil světelný obdélník a v něm nápis: SEXUÁLNÍ ORIENTACE – TEST 1.

Zatímco Ron udiveně hleděl na to, co se před ním objevilo, ani si nevšiml, že mu zkušená ruka připojila k hlavě dvě kouzelné elektrody…

Pak se na plátně objevil obraz nahé ženy.

_Hm, žádná reakce,_ pomyslel si Lockhart.

Následoval obraz nahého muže.

_Opět nic, to vypadá opravdu nadějně..._

Ani obrázek nahého kojence nevyvolal žádnou reakci.

Pak ovšem následoval obraz…nahé sovy (_Nahá sova=úplně normální sova, protože sovy JSOU nahé. Nebo jste snad někdy viděli nějakou oblečenou?)_.

Kouzelný stimulometr, ke kterému vedly drátky z Ronových elektrod, začal kvílet.

Lockhart vrhl rychlý pohled na stupnici.

„Nejvyšší možná hodnota, to je úžasné!" neudržel se.

„Dokončíme ještě test," řekl a Ron pak měl možnost zhlédnout ještě obrazy zachycující nahého psa, nahou kočku, nahého křečka, nahého mravence a dokonce nahý fíkus (_komentář viz nahá sova_). Naměřené reakce však byly velmi slabé; doktor Lockhart měl dokonce podezření, že se jednalo pouze o zbytkové vzrušení z fotografie č. 4.

Lockhart sejmul elektrody a vypnul kouzelný meotar. Zhluboka se nadechl a řekl:

„Musím vám s rad- tedy s lítostí oznámit, že jste přímo učebnicový případ zoofila, s jednoznačným zaměřením na řád _Strigiformes,_ tedy sovy."

Ron zvedl oči v sloup. _Tak to je opravdu novinka,_ pomyslel si.

Doktor LockharT mezitím vzrušeně pobíhal po pokoji a radostně výskal:

„Opravdový zoofil! Můj první opravdový zoofil! Všichni kolegové z fakulty kouzelnické sexuologie mi ho budou závidět… a to zaměření na sovy…myslel jsem, že je to už jen v učebnicích, taková vzácnost…"

Ron využil Lochartovy nepozornosti a nenápadně se vytratil. Směr: Sovinec…

…

Dvacet kroků od Sovince zrychlil, zlákán vidinou naplnění svých tužeb. Jeho láska už na něj čekala… o dalších deset kroků později se však stala tragédie. Najednou jakoby narazil na neviditelnou bariéru a nemohl dál!

„Co to vole je?!" neudržel se a vykřikl, pln vzteku a zoufalství.

Zuřivě mlátil rukama do neviditelné zdi, která zřejmě platila pouze pro něho – kolem něj do Sovince bez jakýchkoliv těžkostí prošli dva mrzimorští. Ronovo zoufalství se jen zvýšilo, když zaslechl útržek jejich hovoru:

„Tak to je ten úchylák?"

„Jo, to je on – ale teď už jsou naše sovy zaplaťmerlin v bezpečí. Lidi z ÚPOZS mu zatrhli tipec, jachachá!" zasmál se jeden z mrzimorských.

„Jachachá!" přidal se druhý.

„Vaše zatracené sovy mě vůbec nezajímají, pro mě už je důležitá jen jedna jediná!" křikl za nimi Ron, ale oni už ho neslyšeli.

Zhluboka se nadechl a zakřičel:

„Vendelíno, lásko moje! Hůůů! Hůůůů hu hůůů!"

Jeho táhlé houkání přilákalo procházejícího Theodora a Světlanu.

„Tak už máš po ptákách, co?" řekl Theodor a zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu.

„Vendelína? Kto je ta Vendelína?" zajímala se Světlana, ale Theodor ji jen popadl za paži a táhl pryč, aby je snad někdo neviděl, že se baví se zoofilem.

Světlana se Theodorovi rozčíleně vytrhla.

„Tahej si svoji babku, šovinisto!" obořila se na něj.

Theodor jen pokrčil rameny a zamířil k Hermioně, která celou scénu pozorovala zpovzdálí.

„Gratuluji k povýšení, kolegyně," řekl medovým hlasem dost nahlas, aby to Světlana slyšela.

Ta si jenom pohrdavě odfrkla a obrátila se k Ronovi.

„Ta Vendelína je…sova?" zeptala se opatrně.

Ron zdrceně přikývl.

„Ano. Ale to mi nezabrání, abych ji miloval! A ona, ona mě také miluje!" vykřikl vášnivě.

Světlana se zatvářila trochu skepticky.

„A jak to víš?"

Ron se vítězoslavně usmál.

„Naučil jsem se její řeč…"

…

Dva prváci z Havraspáru procházeli kolem nezakryté studny. Náhle se z ní ozvalo volání o pomoc.

„Co to je?" poděsil se jeden.

„To je přece Sadako," odpověděl mu druhý a hodil do studny kámen, který ležel před nimi.

„Au," ozvalo se ze studny.

„Jachachá, tys ji trefil!" zaradoval se jeden z prváků.

„A hele tady je víko, co kdybychom tu studnu zabednili?" navrhl druhý.

„Ale vždyť se tam potom bude bát!"

„No o to jde. Jachachá!"

„Jachachá!"

Prváci popadli víko a chtěli jím zakrýt studnu, ale v tu chvíli se za nimi ozvalo zakašlání.

„Co si jako myslíte, že děláte?" obořila se na ně Cho.

„Zabedňujeme tady tu studnu, aby do ní třeba nikdo nespadl," odpověděl jí jeden z prváků důležitě.

„Tak toho nechte," nařídila jim.

Důležitý prvák se zamračil a řekl:

„A to jako proč, šikmoočko?"

Cho viděla rudě (_A/N: A to i když předseda Mao nebyl nikde v dohledu :o))_. Kam se poděla úcta ke starším?

„No počkejte vy malí hajzli za to vás proměním ve čtyřprdelní krysomotýly a Hagrid vás pochytá a potom vás…"

V této části Choina monologu už po prvácích zůstal jen oblak rozvířeného prachu, protože si uvědomili, že někdo o dvě hlavy větší než oni bude asi i s hůlkou zacházet lépe…

„Pomoc…" ozval se ze studny slabý hlas.

„Vydrž, soudru- teda Sadako, hned ti hodím lano!" vykřikla Cho a…hodila Sadako dolů lano, které vyčarovala ze vzduchu.

„A nezapálíš ho až budu v půlce, že ne?" ujišťoval se hlas ze studny a Cho musela přísahat na hrob svých prarodičů, že chce Sadako opravdu pomoct.

…

„Skaži mi o Vendelíně, kak ste se poznali a kak ste spolu dluho a tak," požádala Rona Světlana.

Ron se celý rozzářil.

„No…" začal, ale v tu chvíli se zpoza rohu vyřítil bradavický školník Argus Filch a zakřičel na něho:

„Co se tu ještě potloukáš, ty perverzní zoofile?! Do Sovince už nikdy ani nepáchneš, slyšíš!" _To je teď můj rajón, _pomyslel si.

„Ale pane školníku, doufal jsem, že zrovna vy mě pochopíte. Vždyť vy a vaše kočka-"

Filch zrudnul vzteky a zalapal po dechu.

„Cože?! No počkej tohle tě přijde draho!" Zuřivě se po Ronovi ohnal svým olezlým koštětem.

Ron se Světlanou na nic nečekali a dali se na úprk. Na straně školníka byl sice dlouholetý trénink, ale straně Rona a Světlany mládí a strach z nechutného školního trestu, takže nakonec se jim povedlo skrýt se před školníkem v jedné prázdné učebně.

…

„To bylo tak dojemné!" prohlásila Světlana a utřela si slzy skrznaskrz promočeným kapesníkem.

„Hlavně ta pasáž o tom, jak jste se milovali v rozkvetlé louce a ona potom chytila toho hraboše a nechala ti z něho ty nejlepší sousta!" Světlana nijak neskrývala své nadšení.

„To je tak úžasné! Nesmíte nechat vaši lásku zahynout," dodala dojatě.

I Ron byl dojatý.

**NEPLACENÁ REKLAMA: DOJAL I VÁS PŘÍBĚH RONA A VENDELÍNY? PŘEČTĚTE SI OD NÁS JSI KOČKA! TOTO NAŠE NEDOCENĚNÉ DÍLO SI ZASLOUŽÍ VAŠI POZORNOST A KOMENTÁŘE, JINAK…VŠAK VY VÍTE :). TO SAMOZŘEJMĚ PLATÍ I PRO KOBY!**

„Ale jak to jen uděláme?" zeptal se pak.

„No, když se nemůžete navštěvovat, tak byste si mohli…psát?" navrhla Světlana.

Ron se bezmocně rozesmál.

„Psát? _Se sovou?!_"

Pak se nad tím zamyslel. Vlastně to nebyl až zase tak nerealizovatelný nápad…

„Vlastně bych mohl psát dopisy v sovštině a…a jsme u toho," zase zesmutněl.

„Jak by se k ní ty dopisy dostaly? A navíc Vendelína neumí číst!"

Světlana se zamyslela a pak dala Ronovi herdu do zad.

„Nieviešaj golovu ty anglane glupy! Já jí budu tvoje dopisy nosit a předčítat. A její odpovědi zapíšu. Ale napiš jí, že musí gúkat pomalu abych jí rozumiela, da?"

Ron ze samé radosti zapomněl, že Světlana není sova, a objal ji a děkovně zahoukal.

…

_Hu.Hůůů._

_Hůůů ůů!_

_Hůůůůů hu hu hůůůů ůůůůů, huůuůu, Hůůů hu huhů. Uhuhuhúúúúúú huh huáá úáá .Hu hůůůů uhu hůůůůů uhuhuhuhuhuh uhuhuhhuhu. hhhhh huuuuúúúú ůůůůůůůůůů úů- úů ůú Hůůůůúúúú.Uhuhuhuůůůúúú hů ůůůůůhuhuhú ú úúúúúůhu? hůůůůůůuuuuůůůůuu hu hu hůůů húúúúú huhu uuuůůůůů hůůůůůů huhuuhůůůů uhuhuhuhu úúúůůůůů úúúúhúúúhůůůhuhůůůůů!Uůůúúú ůůúú húú úúhúú hůúúúúúúú uhhuhuhuúůů. ůůůh _

_Hů_

_A/N: Pro neznalce sovštiny přikládáme přibližný překlad:_

_1. prosince_

_Má nejdražší!_

_Naši nepřátelé podnikli kroky, aby nás rozdělili, takže se už nemůžu ukázat ve Vašem sídle. Zbývá nám jen písemný styk. Naštěstí nám paní Světlana z Ukrajiny přislíbila pomoc – bude Vám předčítat mé dopisy, tak jí pak prosím nadiktujte svou odpověď, ano? Hlavně nezapomeňte, že má láska k Vám roste a sílí každým dnem a naše odloučení na tom nic nezmění! Líbám Vás na Vaše sametová pírka a na Váš heboučký zobáček. Navždy Váš_

_Ronald _

…

Cho dlouho přemýšlela o místě, na kterém by si mohla se Sadako klidně promluvit. Nakonec se rozhodla pro knihovnu. Bylo tam sice dost studentů, ale jim se povedlo usadit se ve skrytém koutku, kde je skoro nikdo neviděl.

„Takže, Sadako, mám pro tebe nabídku," začala Cho.

„Zabiješ mě bezbolestně?" zadoufala Sadako.

„Ne!" vykřikla Cho, „já tě nechci zabít!"

„Ale to není možné! Všichni mě chtějí zabít!"

„Jestli tě chci zabít, tak proč bych ti pomáhala ze studny?" namítala Cho.

„No…protože mě chceš zabít jiným, rafinovanějším způsobem! Tak," dodala Sadako vítězně.

„Opravdu tě nechci zabít, přísahám na život svých prarodičů!"

„Ale vždyť minule jsi přísahala na jejich hrob," namítla Sadako.

„No…tak těch druhých," řekla Cho, ale moc přesvědčivě to neznělo.

„Každopádně jsem ti přišla nabídnout roli v naší hře."

Sadako si odhodila vlasy dozadu, takže jí bylo vidět do obličeje. Nadšeně se usmála a Cho si pomyslela, že by měla nosit vlasy mimo obličej častěji. _Budu jí to muset poradit._

„Budu hrát strom?" zaradovala se.

„O té velkolepé roli jsem vždy snila! Přes tu tuhou kůru neprojdou žádné ostré předměty a myslím že nejde ani zapálit!"

„Musím tě zklamat, Sadako, ale je to-"

„Odpadkový koš? To není špatná role, myslím že budu spokojená," skočila jí do řeči Sadako.

„Ne, ani odpadkový koš, ale-"

„Shnilé jabko! Budu hrát famózní shnilé jabko! Dám do toho všechno budu opravdové shnilé jabko, budu tak i smrdět a-"

„Ale no tak Sadako!" došla Cho trpělivost.

„Nech mě domluvit, žádné shnilé jabko tam ani není! Budeš hrát Vílu Zubatku."

„Tak to je…to je…" Sadako byla tak rozrušená, že jí došla slova.

„To mi pomůže zapomenout na to, co mi dnes málem udělalo Ohnivé péro."

Cho vytřeštila oči.

„Cože? Ty jsi viděla Ohnivé péro?"

…

_**1. Prosince**_

**Oběť: ****Yamamura Sadako, ? let**

**Lokace: ****Studna**

**Čas: ****17:08-17:12**

**Způsob: ****Žádný**

**Počet čísel: ****0**

_Psal jsem o Crabšenkovi, že se to nepovedlo? Opravdu nevím, co mám napsat teď… když jsem se ve tmě vracel do hradu, uviděl jsem před sebou postavu ve zmijozelském hábitu a s dlouhými černými vlasy. Myslel jsem si, že je to ta Ruska (Běloruska? Kazachstánka? Uzbekistánka? Nebo tak něco…) – o té musím říct, že je docela kus – a hned jsem po ní skočil. Jenže… ano, byla to Sadako. To mě rozčílilo natolik, že jsem ji hned sebral a hodil do studny, ale bohužel jsem tam nějak přepadl taky._

_ Když jsme tam tak spolu byli…sami…potmě…tak jsem si řekl, že to teda zkusím. Ale sotva jsem ji chytnul za vlasy, začaly se mi před očima honit takové divné věci – nějaká barabizna, maják, ženská před zrcadlem a potom dokonce zdechlí koně! Tak to mě vážně znechutilo – já opravdu nejsem zoofil jako…někdo. Ani jsem nevěděl jak, vyšplhal jsem z té studny zase pěkně rychle ven. No, doufám, že si příští týden na plese nějak spravím chuť… _

…

Viděla Sadako Ohnivé péro? Pochlubí se doktor Lockhart svým kolegům z fakulty? Bude se Vendelíně líbit dopis od Rona? Bude se někdo smát „jachachá!" ? Kdo bude další oběť? Spraví si Ohnivé péro chuť? Čtěte a uvidíte!


	8. Kapitola 7 - Ples

**Kapitola 7 - Ples**

Blížil se ples.

Začal ples.

Byl ples.

Ples skončil.

Tak.


	9. Kapitola 8 - Fiktivní myslivci

**Kapitola 8 - Fiktivní myslivci s falešnými flintami zasahují  
_  
_**

_A/N: Minulá kapitola sice vystihovala vše podstatné, co o plesu potřebujete vědět, ale jen tak pro zajímavost zde uvedeme i pár podrobností._

Letošní ples nebyl jako předchozí plesy. Byl jiný. To znamená, že nebyl stejný. A to zase znamená, že byl odlišný. To jako … no… odlišoval se od těch předchozích a taky se od nich lišil. Prostě tak.

Ředitel Brumbál rozhodl, že tento ples bude Myslivecký ples. Kdysi to slyšel od nějakých mudlů a zalíbilo se mu to. Ale to řediteli Brumbálovi nestačilo. Chtěl, aby to bylo i _vidět, _že je ples myslivecký. Proto na něm museli být myslivci. Ovšem ne opravdoví, ale fiktivní – převlečení studenti.

Ale každý myslivec být nemohl. Bylo rozhodnuto, že ostatní studenti budou znázorňovat lovnou zvěř. Profesorský sbor zvažoval masky, ale nakonec opět ředitel Brumbál – kdo jiný – řekl:

„Jsme přece kouzelníci, a tak to uděláme po našem. Masky jsou moc mudlovské. My z nich ta zvířata _uděláme."_

Ve sborovně zavládlo ticho, což se obvykle stává, když šéf řekne nějakou naprostou blbost, ale vy mu to nemůžete říct, protože je, hm, šéf.

Nakonec se váhavě ozvala generál McGonagallová:

„Ale Albusi…jak spolu budou tančit?"

Ředitel Brumbál se na chvíli zamyslel.

„Máš pravdu, na to jsem nepomyslel," řekl zklamaně. Pak se mu najednou rozzářily oči.

„A co aspoň hlavy?"

…

Studenti z toho kupodivu nebyli dvakrát nadšení. Přesněji řečeno, sepsali několik protestních petic a pak uspořádali velkou demonstraci, na které skandovali:

„Nejsme zvířata!"

Nakonec byl tedy převlek na ples dobrovolný, ale ředitel Brumbál naznačil, že ten kdo půjde v převleku, má mnohem větší šanci pokračovat ve studiu i další rok.

V převleku šla tedy většina. Ředitel Brumbál ale stanovil další podmínku – nikdo si nemohl dobrovolně vybrat zvíře, za které půjde, ale muselo se losovat (z Moudrého klobouku, který z této znevažující činnosti nebyl zrovna nadšen).

Všichni totiž chtěli jít buď za myslivce nebo když už za zvířata, tak za vznešené jeleny a štíhlé laně. Ale ředitel to viděl jinak:

„V lese přece žijí i jiná zvířata, a ani ta si nezaslouží být opomíjena: koroptve, zajíci, divoká prasata, sovy, veverky, křečci, medvědi, mravenci, tučňáci…"

Ředitel Brumbál zřejmě Prvouku za základní škole prospal.

Sám šel ovšem příkladem a jako první vešel do místnosti, kde generál McGonagallová proměňovala hlavy. Vytáhl si z klobouku papírek a bez podívání ho podal své zástupkyni.

Když pak zase vyšel ven, vyděsil několik prváků k smrti, protože jeho hlavu nahradila hlava divočáka, který hrozivě koulel očima a zuřivě chrochtal.

…

„Tučňák?! Co to doprdele je?!" rozčiloval se tučňák, dříve Hermiona.

„No, ředitel Brumbál zařadil mezi masky i lesní ptactvo, koroptve, sojky, bažanty, tučňáky…"¨vysvětlovala koroptev Ron.

„Byl jsi kurva vůbec někdy v lese?!" Hermiona by byla rudá vzteky, kdyby měla svůj obličej.

„To jo, ale…"

„Ztište se, Brumbál bude mít proslov," řekl jim šedý vlk, v civilu Harry Potter. Ne že by ho Brumbálův proslov tak zajímal, ale už ho prostě nebavilo poslouchat pořád dokola „Jaktože jsem tučňák?!"

„Takže, chci vám říci jen pár slov!" zazněl ředitelův kouzelně zesílený hlas.

„Kromě tance jsme pro vás připravili i jiné kratochvíle. Jsou mezi vámi myslivci i lovná zvěř a proto by bylo vhodné, aby se měli myslivci možnost chovat jako ve svém skutečném prostředí. Proto jim byly uděleny flinty, ze kterých budou moct střílet po ostatních – na vašich tvářích vidím zděšení a proto ještě dodávám, že se jedná o flinty falešné, které vystřelují barvu. Studenti z mudlovských rodin tuto zábavu možná znají pod názvem paintball. Vyvrcholením dnešního večera bude tombola, ve které budete moci vyhrát hodnotné ceny, například živé prase."

Studenti se po sobě podívali. _Prase?_

Zábava se rozjela naplno. Chvíli to sice trvalo, než si studenti zvykli na vypalovačky nového Bradavického hudebního tělesa _Bradavěnka_, která hrála výhradně dechovku (_Pro zájemce složení skupiny: sólový zpěv: Rubeus Hagrid, trubka: Lee Jordan, harmonika: profesor Kratiknot, basa: profesorka Hoochová, činely: Seamus Finnigan, fagot: Susan Bonesová._), ale alkoholické nápoje nenápadně vpravené podplacenými domácími skřítky mezi nealkoholické koktejly zařídily uvolněnou atmosféru, ve které i ti nejzarytější odpůrci dechovky nadšeně tancovali na _Vysoký jalovec _a další pecky z repertoáru _Bradavěnky._

Samojezdící stolky s občerstvením, které nemalou měrou přispěly k skvělé náladě v sále, byly také stylové – vypadaly jako miniaturní krmelce. Škoda jen, že to většina kouzelníků nedocenila, protože nikdy krmelec neviděli.

U jednoho stolku došlo málem k rvačce, když se setkali dva jeleni. Větší a namakanější z jelenů se na toho druhého obořil:

„Kdo sakra seš, že se opovažuješ po mě opičit?"

„T-to ti t-tak řeknu, D-deane!"

„Neve?"

„J-jo. A a-abys v-věděl tak já nejsem je-jelen ale je-jelen v říji."

„No dobře teda. Ale stejně bych ti měl dát na budku!" řekl Dean a hrozivě sklonil své rozvětvené paroží.

V tom okamžiku se však k Nevillově velkému štěstí ozvalo:„Zásah!" a překvapený Dean pozoroval rychle se zvětšující zelenou skvrnu na svém hábitu.

„Který hajzl!" zařval vztekle a pustil se za prchajícím myslivcem. Po chvíli to vzdal a vrátil se k Levanduli. Začali se vášnivě líbat, což ovšem vypadalo poněkud zvláštně, protože i Levandule si nechala proměnit hlavu. A tak se jelen líbal s holubičkou.

Mezi dívkami ovšem Levandule patřila k výjimkám. Většina z nich chtěla na plese zazářit, popřípadě zaujmout potencionálního partnera, a z nějakého důvodu se domnívaly, že se pro to zvířecí převleky nehodí.

Na plese se objevila i půvabná dívka, kterou nikdo neznal. Na sobě měla jasně žluté dlouhé šaty, které obepínaly její štíhlou postavu a dlouhé černé vlasy měla vyčesané ve slušivém drdolu na hlavě.

Brzy ji v kole protočili všichni jeleni, medvědi a vlci, a pokusili se o to i hraboši, křečci a mravenci.

„Kdo jsi?" ptali se jí všichni.

Ona se jen usmála a odpověděla „Kdybych ti to řekla, tak bys mě zabil." A společně se tomu zasmáli, i když to byla pravda.

„…a uvazali býýýýka u kolíííííííííííka za pytlííííííka uvazali býýýýka u kůůůlu!" vřeštěl Hagrid z plných plic a tanečníci se nadšeně svíjeli v rytmu polky. Někteří už se na přilehlých záchodech svíjeli v rytmu svých střev, která nesnesla dávku Myslivce smíchaného s Borovičkou, což byl speciální tématický recept ředitele Brumbála.

Dean zrovna vzal z krmelce jednu štamprli, když tu náhle mu ji cosi vyrazilo z ruky a jeho ruka po srážce s tímto předmětem zmodrala.

„Ale já už se na to fakt…" zuřil Dean a zahrozil modrou pěstí na myslivce Světlanu, která se však nezalekla a vypálila po něm ještě jednou. Tentokrát ho trefila mezi parohy.

„Gurá!" zaradovala se a dala se na útěk.

„…ólualááájnééé kobzole súúú fáááájnéééé…" vinulo se sálem, když Ron spatřil dívku, z které se mu okamžitě rozbušilo srdce. Měla soví hlavu.

Ron chvíli zvažoval, jestli by se na to Vendelína nedívala jako na nevěru, ale nakonec si řekl že ne a požádal sovu o tanec.

I ta několik okamžiků váhala; až dosud totiž tancovala s vlky a medvědy, ale řekla si, že koroptev by mohla být příjemná změna, která jí aspoň neposlintá šaty.

„Já jsem Parvati Patilová z Nebelvíru, a ty?" představila se sova Parvati.

Koroptev Ron se raději vzhledem ke své pověsti rozhodla zapírat svou totožnost.

„Já jsem Jerry Berry z Mrzimoru," zalhal pohotově.

Jeho tanečnice si ho podezíravě změřila.

„Vážně? Nikdy jsem o tobě neslyšela."

„Jsem výměnný student z Uruguaje," pokračoval ve lhaní. Parvati se s tím spokojila a společně se vydali na taneční parket.

Tam už zazněly první tóny dalšího megahitu:

„Á když jsem šéééél na půdu pro hráááběěěě, ležel tam dědoušek na bááááábě…."

Jerry Berry alias koroptev Ron zálibně hleděl na soví hlavu před sebou. Nebyla to Vendelína, ale přesto by teď magický stimulometr ukazoval maximální hodnoty… Ronovo štěstí však bylo zkaleno.

Hned vedle nich tancovali Harry s Hermionou a Harry Rona nezávazně oslovil:

„Tak jak to jde, kámo?"

Parvati vykulila oči (což u sovy není až zas takový rozdíl oproti normálu):

„Teda! Ty jsi tady nový a už se znáš s Harrym?"

(A/N: Harry Potter byl snadno k poznání, protože jeho slavná jizva se objevila i na vlčí hlavě)

„No…jednou jsem ho potkal u nás v Uruguaji," snažil se to zamluvit Ron, ale k jeho smůle to Harry slyšel.

„Cože? Jak to myslíš, Rone? A co je to Uruguay?"

Parvati od Rona odskočila metr dozadu a převrhla přitom pojízdný krmelec (_A/N: A všichni bratři notoři s námi teď truchlí nad ztrátou všeho toho dobrého chlastu, který mohli lidi vypít, aby jim z něho bylo blbě!)_

„Rone?!" vykřikla Parvati.

„Íííík tancovala jsem se zoofilem! To je tak nechutný!" otřásla se Parvati odporem a utekla si k dalšímu krmelci spravit chuť.

„Být průkopníkem erotického uvědomění ve světě sexuálních předsudků není snadné, že?" mrkl na Rona MUDr. Lockhart, který kousek od místa Ronova znemožnění tancoval s dívkou v žlutých šatech.

„A nezapomeňte, zítra spolu máme další sezení. Možná se na vás přijedou podívat i někteří kolegové, váš případ je opravdu zaujal, " přátelsky se usmál a naprosto tak zničil zbytky Ronovy dobré nálady.

Za několik málo okamžiků se sálem znovu rozezněl hlas ředitele Brumbála:

„Přátelé! Jsem rád, že se vám můj nápad zalíbil a jako myslivci i lovná zvěř si užíváte svých úloh-" Zde byl ředitelův projev přerušen souhlasných ryčením myslivců a nesouhlasným pískotem lovné zvěře. Brumbál se to rozhodl ignorovat a pokračoval:

„Chtěl jsem říct, že hodina již pokročila a přišel čas pro vrchol dnešního programu – tombolu. Dámy a pánové, losování začíná…"

Všichni napjatě poslouchali, která čísla byla vylosována, protože los si koupili snad úplně všichni, dokonce i takový profesor Snape (který zatoužil mít vlastní láhev božského nápoje jménem Myslivec).

Nejdříve se rozdaly drobné ceny jako bedlové řízky a hrníčky s obrázkem hájenky a poté se přestoupilo k zajímavějším výhrám.

Neville si vyzvednul myslivecký úbor, Dean si vyslechl spoustu nejapných poznámek kvůli paroží na zeď a profesorku Trelawneyovou všichni srovnávali s její výhrou – vycpaným tchořem.

„A nyní vylosujeme výherce hlavní ceny – živého prasete!" vykřikl ředitel Brumbál a majitelé dosud nevylosovaných losů začali nervózně přemýšlet, co by si s prasetem počali.

„Chvilka napětí…a je to los číslo 67! Prosíme šťastného majitele, aby si vyzvedl cenu."

Sálem se ozval mohutný úlevný výdech a jeden přidušený výkřik. Všichni se ohlédli po profesorovi Snapeovi.

„Gratuluji," podala mu ruku generál McGonagallová a předala mu vodítko, na jehož konci byl pětimetrákový růžový čuník, který vztekle hrabal kopýtkem a zlověstně se mu ježily štětiny.

Čelo profesora Snapea se orosilo ledovým potem. Ale všem hrůzám ještě nebyl konec.

Světlana, která oslavovala výhru bedlových řízků, rozjařeně vystřelila do davu. Tentokrát však kupodivu nezasáhla Deana ani jiné lovné zvíře, ba ani jiného myslivce, ale neznámou dívku ve žlutých šatech; přesněji její drdol.

Ten se kromě toho, že se zbarvil na fialovo, celý rozpadl a dlouhé černé vlasy spadly dívce do obličeje. V tu chvíli přestala být neznámou.

„Sadako!" ozvalo se sálem.

„Podloudně se mezi nás vloudila v převleku za někoho normálního!" obvinil ji neznámý havraspárský páťák s hraboší hlavou.

„Smrt Sadako!" skandovaly davy a v příštím okamžiku se k nebohé Sadako hnaly desítky lidí ozbrojené vidlemi a pochodněmi.

„Ne!" vykřikl Severus Snape. Nikdo ho nebral na vědomí a Sadako se ocitala v čím dál těsnějším obklíčení.

To už však byl u ní. Prase, na které se tlačil zfanatizovaný dav, začalo divočet a profesor Snape měl co dělat, aby ho udržel na vodítku. Už ale nesnažil zabránit tomu, že pokousalo a pokopalo několik studentů kolem sebe.

Výsledkem bylo, že kolem Sadako a Severuse se utvořil prázdný prostor, do kterého už se nikdo neodvážil, protože v něm bylo prase.

„Mám prase a nebojím se ho použít!" vykřikl profesor Snape. Tohle byla výhružka, kterou bylo třeba brát vážně. Všichni ustoupili o krok dozadu.

Profesor Snape se opatrně posadil na rozdivočelé prase a Sadako stáhl před sebe. Přitom na chvíli polevil ve své ostražitosti, čehož bylo využito proti nim a prázdný kruh se citelně zmenšil.

Profesor Snape bloudil očima po davu. Viděl jen samé nenávistné pohledy, samé zlo. _Smrtijedi jsou vlastně docela milí lidi, a Voldemort-_ v tu chvíli konečně uviděl tvář, ve které se zároveň zračila úzkost a sympatie.

Sebral všechny své síly a zakřičel:

„Soudružko, pomoc!"

Soudružka myslivec Cho pečlivě zamířila svou flintou a s výkřikem: „Ať žije předseda Mao tisíc let!" zasáhla prase přímo do zadnice.

Prase se leklo, postavilo se na zadní nohy, zatřepalo předními kopýtky jako bujný oř a vyřítilo se ven z Velké síně. Povalilo při tom několik studentů, kteří museli být přeneseni na Ošetřovnu. Severus a Sadako měli co dělat, ale nakonec se udrželi na hřbetě svého, hm, prasete.

Po tomto incidentu byla atmosféra ve Velké síni dost napjatá. Myslivci i zvěř zachmuřeně třímali vidle a pochodně a rozhlíželi se po někom dalším, koho by mohli lynčovat. V tu chvíli se ředitel Brumbál rozhodl sáhnout k nejzazšímu záchrannému prostředku a dal domácím skřítkům znamení.

Vzápětí se v sále objevilo velké množství předmětů, které vyvolaly všeobecné nadšení a příhoda se Sadako byla rázem zapomenuta. Ředitel nechal přivézt bečky s pivem.

_Bradavěnka _jako na povel spustila svou vlastní píseň:

„Brááádááávicééé tóóó je ráááj, tam vám i tóóó píííívo dáááj…."

_A potom vás ošukaj, _pomyslelo si Ohnivé péro a lehce vrávoravým krokem vyšlo ven ze sálu. Byl čas pro nějakou akci.

…

„Hovada jedny vožralý," odplivl si znechuceně školník Filch, když nakládal do kontejneru toho večera už aspoň desátou dávku prázdných lahví, následovanou dvěma kýbly se zvratky.

Pak sprostě zanadával, když se mu z hlavy svezla rádiovka a spadla mezi láhve a zvratky. Musel se naklonit až dovnitř kontejneru, aby na ni dosáhl…

V tom ho něco zezadu přimáčklo ještě hloub do kontejneru a on s hrůzou cítil, jak mu to vyhrnuje hábit…

„Ty máš ale hubený nohy, kotě…a nějaký chlupatý, měla by sis je občas oholit…"

To byl začátek nejhoršího zážitku v životě Arguse Filche.

…

_6. prosince_

**Oběť: Neznámá sexy bloncka **

**Lokace: Kontyšák za školou**

**Čas: Vím já někdy v noci**

**Způsob: Zezadu**

**Počet čísel: Tak 4…nebo 5? Anebo…**

_Odešel jsem z plesu ven a hledal jsem tam, koho bych moh ojet. Když jsem došel ke kontyšáku, uviděl jsem, jak měsíční světlo dopadá na dlouhý vlasy nějaký neznámý bloncky, co se z neznámýho důvodu nakláněla nad kontyšákem. Neodolal jsem, skočil jsem k ní, vyhrnul jí hábit a pěkně jsme si to užili, a to několikrát.  
Nechápu ale, proč při tom vykřikovala něco o školním trestu. Nakonec mě tím tak naštvala, že jsem ji strčil celou dovnitř a zavřel víko. No, snad ji ráno najdou, až přijedou popeláři vyvézt kontyšák. Jdu spát, jsem nalitý jak dělo._

…...

Najdou „ji" ráno popeláři? Zjistí Ohnivé péro svůj osudný omyl? A když ano, co to s ním udělá? Kdo bude příští oběť? Bude po tom, co se stalo, ještě _vůbec nějaká_ příští oběť? A mohla se taková zvrhlost doopravdy stát?

Odpověď na poslední otázku pro vás máme hned – ano, mohla. Znásilnění Arguse Filche je popsáno podle skutečné události, ke které došlo v loňském roce ve Frýdku-Místku. Nejmenovaná oběť z našeho okolí byla napadena bezdomovcem, který jí po činu odcizil boty.


	10. Kapitola 9 - Nezabíjej mě, Batmane!

**Kapitola 9 - Nezabíjej mě, Batmane!**

Měsíc svítil jako rybí oko a jeho odraz zvolna plul po lehce zčeřených vlnách jezera. Z dálky se ozýval smích, nezřetelné hlasy a útržky melodií.

Prase zachrochtalo.

„Ten měsíc je krásný," vydechla Sadako.

„To je," odpověděl Severus, „ale ty jsi krásnější."

Chvíle ticha. Zachrochtání. Pak Severus jemně odhrnul Sadako vlasy z obličeje a políbil ji.

…

Hned druhý den večer po školním plese byla mimořádně svolána schůze ÚPOZS, ačkoliv – oficiálně – nedošlo k žádnému dalšímu znásilnění.

Schůzi svolala Luna, která si teď náležitě vychutnávala vyčkávavé pohledy plné pozornosti, které se na ni upíraly.

„Takže," začala a chystala se udělat dramatickou pauzu, ale když ředitel Brumbál výhružně zakoulel očima a pozvedl své kladívko, radši hned pokračovala:

„Svolala jsem tuto schůzi, protože v našem případě došlo k zásadnímu obratu. Už nemusíme spoléhat na nejasná, kouzly zamlžená svědectví ubohých zneužitých obětí. Nyní se nám naskytla opravdová příležitost - pachatel neúspěšně zaútočil a po nedokončeném aktu udělal svou první chybu – nepoužil paměťové kouzlo a tak nám snad naše svědkyně – troufám si říci korunní – odhalí některá klíčová fakta… "

Theodor potlačil zívnutí.

„A kdo to je, ta, hm, _korunní svědkyně_ ?" zeptal se se zdviženým obočím.

V tu chvíli se začaly otevírat dveře; dělo se to ale velmi pomalu, jako by se příchozí bál do místnosti vstoupit.

Konečně se tak stalo a schůzovní místností se ozval sborový výkřik:

„Sadako!"

Když se všichni vzpamatovali, Ernie McMillan otráveně zakroutil hlavou.

„_Tahle _že nám má něco říct? Tak o tom silně pochybuju…" Pak se jeho tvář rázem rozjasnila, když cosi vylovil z kapsy.

„Mám tady ale šipky, mohli bychom si zahrát…" vrhl na Sadako žádostivý pohled. Hned v příštím okamžiku nechápavě sledoval, jaktože mu hoří hábit.

Madam Pomfreyová se vyčítavě ohlédla po profesorovi Snapeovi.

„To snad nemuselo být, Severusi," povzdechla si a sundala ze stěny kouzelný hasící přístroj.

Generál McGonagallová se obdivně zadívala na Ernieho, který měl celou dobu, co byl středem pozornosti (tentokrát ovšem neúmyslně, a dokonce si to ani patřičně nevychutnával), ve tváři pouze mírně překvapený výraz.

„Tedy musím uznat, vojíne McMillane, že jste velmi statečný. A za to se v armádě odjakživa odměňovalo…bohužel nemám po ruce žádné vhodné vyznamenání, ale alespoň vás povyšuji – svobodníku."

Uznale pokývala hlavou.

„Opravdu, hořel jste a ani jste…"

V tu chvíli ji Ernie přerušil, když výraz mírného překvapení nahradil výraz nesmírné hrůzy.

„COŽE?! Já jsem hořel?! Áááááááá!" rozkřičel se Ernie, vyskočil od stolu a začal poskakovat sem a tam a mávat kolem sebe rukama.

„Vy jste si toho nevšiml?" zavrčel profesor Snape.

Během několika příštích okamžiků generál McGonagallová znechuceně zrušila Ernieho povýšení, madam Pomfreyová píchla Erniemu kouzelné valium, aby se uklidnil, a profesor Snape se zvedl a donesl Sadako židli, což by nikoho jiného pochopitelně ani nenapadlo.

Sadako se nervózně posadila a když se všichni víceméně uklidnili, promluvila:

„Hmmm bfmm mmmnn huuh huh blmblm bbbh."

Ředitel Brumbál nadzvedl své huňaté obočí.

„Můžete to zopakovat?"

„A prosili bychom trochu srozumitelněji, ano?" řekla generál McGonagallová.

„Huhly huhly huh-"

„To stačí! Svobodníku Lovegoodová, ta vaše korunovaná svědkyně je pěkně k ničemu! S takovou vás nejspíš degraduji na vojína."

Severus Snape vstal ze židle.

„Počkejte, něco zkusím," ucedil nevrle, přistoupil k Sadako, naklonil se k ní a něco jí pošeptal.

Následně si Sadako odhrnula vlasy z obličeje. Pak sklonila hlavu a znovu promluvila:

„Sedm dní. Je to sedm dní, co se to stalo. Utíkala jsem před skupinou mrzimorských prváků, kteří mě chtěli zabít, když v tom na mě někdo skočil a začal mi vyhrnovat hábit. Pak toho ale najednou nechal a místo toho mě hodil do studny, jako obvykle. Nějak se mu to ale nepovedlo a spadl tam za mnou. Pak…pak se zase o něco pokoušel, ale opět si to rozmyslel a vyšplhal ze studny ven."

„To je zajímavé," pokýval hlavou Theodor, „viděla jsi jeho tvář?"

„Ne, ani nic jiného. Ve studně byla tma."

„Tma?" zopakoval Ernie, aby taky něco řekl.

„Ano, tma a taky zima a taky mokro, protože je tam voda, hnusná mokrá voda která smrdí, a hnusné oslizlé šutry pokryté zeleným hnusným slizem a hnusné velké krysy a…"

„…zdechlí koně!" vykřikl Ernie s hrůzou v očích.

„Ale ne, ti tam nejsou," ohradila se Sadako, „ale je tam tma a zima a mokro a…"

„Děkujeme, to stačí," uzavřel to raději ředitel Brumbál.

„Tak nevím, svobodníku Lovegoodová, vojín Yamamurová nám toho zrovna moc neřekla…jistě, víme teď, jak to vypadá ve studni, ale kvůli toho tady nejsme. Zřejmě vás budu nucena opravdu degradovat za to, že tady maříte náš čas," řekla generál McGonagallová.

„Počkejte ještě, generále," zarazila ji Hermiona a obrátila se k Sadako.

„Takže jsi nic neviděla… nemůžeš nám přesto o útočníkovi něco říct? Nepromluvil na tebe?"

Sadako přikývla.

„No a co říkal?" vyštěkla Hermiona netrpělivě.

**NEPLACENÁ REKLAMA: S LÍTOSTÍ MUSÍME KONSTATOVAT, ŽE PŘÍLIŠ NEOCEŇUJETE NÁŠ NEJNOVĚJŠÍ TVŮRČÍ POČIN – TURNAJ V ČR. ANO, JE TO O POSTAVÁCH Z BEYBLADU, ALE V PODSTATĚ BY TO MOHLO BÝT I O KOMKOLI JINÉM. TAKŽE NÁS NEŠTVĚTE A JDĚTE SI TO PŘEČÍST (A OKOMENTOVAT). A NEZAPOMEŇTE NA KOBY!**

„Nejdřív něco jako ááááá a potom, no, víte, nevím, jestli se to hodí říct tady v přítomnosti pana ředitele…"

„Ale no tak, děvenko, to bude asi něco sprostého, ale nemysli, mě jen tak něco nevyvede z rovnováhy," řekl ředitel Brumbál a šibalsky zamrkal.

„No, jak myslíte," řekla Sadako nejistě a ještě víc sklonila hlavu, než zašeptala:

„U Brumbálových prašivých koulí."

…

Ohnivé péro se procházelo po chodbě. Mělo dobrou náladu. Dokonce si pobrukovalo i něco jako _Blondýnky sladké, blondýnky mé…_ Pak se náhle zarazilo, protože z učebny Přeměňování, která měla být vzhledem k pokročilé odpolední hodině dávno prázdná, se ozývalo zuřivé škrábání křídy a jakési mumlání.

Ohnivé péro se zastavilo a nastražilo uši.

„Nebudu se malovat ve vyučování, nebudu se malovat ve vyučování, nebudu se…"

slyšelo Ohnivé péro zřetelně. Tichounce přistoupilo ke dveřím učebny a nakouklo dovnitř.

U tabule tam stála dívka v havraspárském hábitu. V okamžiku, kdy si ji Ohnivé péro zezadu prohlíželo, dopadlo na její dlouhé vlnité vlasy několik posledních jasných paprsků zapadajícího slunce a jí kolem hlavy zaplála zlatorudá svatozář.

_Proč ne,_ pomyslelo si Ohnivé péro, neslyšně vstoupilo do místnosti a pomalu za sebou zavřelo dveře.

…

Theodor a Světlana byli zabráni do živé konverzace. Tedy, Theodor byl a o Světlaně si to myslel – aspoň do té chvíle než zjistil, že usnula.

„Musím říct, že jsem si myslel, že vydržíš víc," řekl spíš pro sebe, ale Světlana se kupodivu vzbudila a chvíli nechápavě těkala očima sem a tam.

„Što? Što jsi gavaril?"

Theodor si povzdechl.

„Říkal jsem, že jsem si myslel, že vydržíš víc než jeden ubohý školní ples, zvlášť po tom, co jsi minulý týden vypila na ex tu bečku piva."

Světlana nedbale mávla rukou.

„Vždyť to byla jenom desítka… o ten ples nejde, ten jsem přestála v klidu. Horší bylo dnešní ráno."

„Kocovina?"

„Ne, Batman."

„Cože?!"

„Ráno před šestou se mnou cosi třáslo a když jsem rozlepila oči, zjistila jsem, že je to obří netopýr... strašně jsem se zlekla a vykřikla jsem něco jako „Nezabíjej mě, Batmane!"…no a pak se ukázalo, že to byl profesor Snape."

„A co chtěl tak brzo ráno?"

…

Ředitel Brumbál dopil čtvrté kafe. Teď byl naprosto střízlivý a plný elánu do dalšího dne. Rozhodl se, že nejdříve jen tak pro formu zkontroluje, jestli byla Velká Síň v pořádku očištěna od všech prázdných láhví, zvratků a dalšího nepořádku.

Předpokládal, že už je to dávno hotovo – od konce plesu uplynuly téměř tři hodiny a úderné komando ve složení školník Filch a domácí skřítci většinou všechno zvládlo do hodiny, dokonce i to, co ve Velké Síni zůstalo po loňské silvestrovské Travesty party.

Ovšem už když se k Velké Síni přiblížil asi na sto metrů, bylo mu jasné, že něco není v pořádku. Zakopl totiž o prázdnou láhev a spadl přímo do velké hromady zvratků.

Když si vyčistil hábit, pokračoval v cestě k Velké Síni. Když už byl na několik kroků od vchodu, prudce zalitoval, že si sebou nevzal kouzelnou plynovou masku. Ten strašlivý puch se skoro nedal vydržet.

Ředitel Brumbál si přitiskl kapesník k obličeji a rozhodně vstoupil do sálu. Tam se mu naskytl obraz zkázy. Ve Velké Síni byl snad ještě větší bordel, než když ji před několika hodinami jako poslední opouštěl. Mezi převrhlými krmelci, stoly, lavicemi a odpadky se nyní povalovali domácí skřítci a vyřvávali opilecké písně.

Ředitel Brumbál potlačil touhu chytit se za hlavu nebo zalomit rukama, protože si zavčasu uvědomil, že by si přitom musel sundat kapesník z obličeje.

Místo toho přes kapesník zahučel:

„Hhde hhuje hhohník Hfhiič?"

„Asi v tvojí prdeli, ty vyhulenče stary!" vykřikl někdo a ostatní se tomu sborem zasmáli.

Ředitel Brumbál nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou, neboť nerozuměl ani slovu, a spěšně vycouval na chodbu.

Okamžitě zavolal ředitele kolejí, aby je seznámil se situací. Všichni čtyři se postupně vydali do Velké Síně a pokusili se ze skřítků vymámit příčinu jejich nezvyklého stavu nebo alespoň místo pobytu školníka Filche, ale ani jeden z nich nerozuměl odpovědím, které obdrželi.

Nakonec profesora Kratiknota napadla spásná myšlenka:

„Potřebujeme tlumočníka."

„Co?" nechápala generál McGonagallová.

„No, zdá se mi, že ti skřítci teď mluví v nějakém podivném dialektu…mám pocit, jako bych už tady od někoho něco podobného slyšel, ale nemůžu si vzpomenout…" vysvětloval profesor Kratiknot zamyšleně.

„No ovšem – Světlana Petrovová," luskl prsty profesor Snape a v příštím okamžiku z něj ostatní viděli jen vlající plášť.

Zanedlouho se vrátil i s rozespalou a rozmrzelou Světlanou a vstrčil ji do Velké Síně.

První, co udělala, bylo, že vztekle zařvala:

„Co je to tady kurva za smrad?"

„To budeš asi ty, ty dilino!" ozval se jeden ze skřítků a opět následoval sborový smích.

Ředitel Brumbál opatrně nakoukl do místnosti.

„Co říkají?" zeptal se Světlany.

„Zatím nic, snažím se zahájit konverzaci, panimaješ?"

„Da. Zeptejte se jich, kde je školník Filch."

„Charašo," přikývla Světlana a znovu se obrátila ke skřítkům.

„Kde je kurva Filch ten chuj stary?!"

„V Brumbálově prdeli, hahaha!"

„Tak co říkali?" zajímal se ředitel Brumbál.

„Říkali, že nemají ani ponětí, pane řediteli," přeložila Světlana.

„Aha…no, tak se jich zeptejte, jestli tady někdy hodlají uklidit."

Světlana se opět otočila ke skřítkům.

„Kurva vy lemry line hnusne male porobite cosyk tu s tym bordelem nebo co kurva?"

„Ten bordel je nám u řytě a esy vadi vam tak sy ho klidně zežerte, hehehe."

Světlana se obrátila na ředitele Brumbála.

„Říkali, že ne."

„Ach jo," povzdechl si ředitel Brumbál, „takže to budu muset udělat sám. Proč jsem jen bral tohle místo?! A proč tady přesluhuju ještě 176 let po tom, co jsem mohl odejít do zaslouženého kouzelného důchodu?! Jsem ubohý, starý, slepý, hluchý, chromý, a musím tady dělat všechnu práci sám, dokonce teď musím i sám _uklízet! _ No dobrá tedy, když to musí být…"

Ještě jednou si zhluboka povzdychl a mávl hůlkou. Velká Síň okamžitě zářila čistotou.

…

_7. prosince_

**Oběť: ****Marietta Edgecombeová, 17 let**

**Lokace: ****Učebna Přeměňování**

**Čas: ****15:44-16:00**

**Způsob: ****Zezadu**

**Počet čísel: ****1**

_Musím napsat, že jsem dnes překvapil sám sebe. Včera v noci jsem si vážně užil dost – i když mě trochu štve že nevím s kým. Dnes jsem jednal z okamžitého popudu. Když jsem náhodou uviděl tu čubku M. E. odpykávat si svůj školní trest v podobě psaní stupidního nápisu na tabuli, prostě jsem najednou neodolal._

_ Bylo to hodně riskantní. Než jsem ji ohnul přes katedru, psala „Nebudu se malovat ve vyučování" asi po sedmdesáté. Bylo docela možné, že se McGonagallová přijde co nevidět podívat, jestli už to má napsané. To bych byl pěkně v pasti…později jsem se dozvěděl, že ti šašci z ÚPOZS měli v té době mimořádnou schůzi – mimořádnou proto, že prý včera nedošlo k žádnému znásilnění. Té sexy bloncce se to asi líbilo tak, že si to nechala pro sebe. Hodná holka._

….

Kde je školník Filch? Má ředitel Brumbál prašivé koule? Jaké kroky podnikne ÚPOZS? Kdo bude další oběť?


	11. Kapitola 10 - Brumbálovy prašivé koule

**Kapitola 10 - Brumbálovy prašivé koule**

_A/N: Milí čtenáři, minulý týden se nám stal trapný omyl - dali jsme sem kapitolu 11 místo kapitoly 10! Teď tuto chybu napravujeme. Před touto kapitolou, kterou jste četli minule, následuje ještě jedna. _

„Cože?!" vyletěl ředitel Brumbál ze židle a nebezpečně se přitom oháněl svým kladívkem.

Všichni kromě profesorky McGonagallové si vyměňovali pobavené pohledy a dusili smích.

Profesorka McGonagallová se otočila k řediteli Brumbálovi.

„Opravdu je to pravda, Albusi?"

Ředitel Brumbál, který se mezitím trochu uklidnil, na ni šibalsky zamrkal.

„Ale no tak, Minervo, minulý týden ses přece sama přesvědčila, že to rozhodně NENÍ pravda, tak-"¨

Pobavené výrazy teď ve většině případů nahradilo znechucení. Ernie McMillan se neudržel a vykřikl:

„Fuj, to je tak nechutný! Dejte mi někdo lavor, asi budu zvracet!"

Generál McGonagallová ho probodla pohledem.

„Takovéto drzé a impertinentní poznámky vám nebudu tolerovat, vojíne- řekla jsem vojíne? Chtěla jsem říct _podruhu!"_

Ernie schlíple sklonil hlavu.

Hermiona se opovážila namítnout:

„Ale paní profesorko, neznamená náhodou „drzý" a „impertinentní" to samé?"

Generál McGonagallová zrudla vzteky:

„Také toužíte po degradaci, desátníku Grangerová?!"

Hermiona raději mlčela. Místo ní se ozval generalissimo Brumbál:

„A vůbec, jak si mohl někdo dovolit o mě říct něco takového?! Tady už nejde o nějaké banální znásilňování, to je urážka mé osoby a TO se nepromíjí! Já jsem tady ředitel! Svou pevnou diktátorskou rukou vládnu tomuto ústavu, a každý, kdo se mi odváží postavit, bude BEZ MILOSTI POPRAV-"

V tom okamžiku položila generál McGonagallová generalissimovi Brumbálovi konejšivě ruku na rameno a přiměla ho znovu se posadit a položit své kladívko.

„Klid, Albusi, klid, to se vyšetří. Takže," přísně se obrátila na ostatní členy ÚPOZS, „víte o někom, kdo se opovažuje říkat tady o panu řediteli takové nestoudnosti?"

Zástupci všech čtyř kolejí si vyměnili pohledy. Nakonec promluvil Theodor:

„Říkají to úplně všichni…. tedy kromě mě, samozřejmě," dodal spěšně.

Ředitel Brumbál výhružně zakoulel očima.

„Cože, jak jako všichni?!"

„No, všichni, kromě mě-"

„A mě!" skočila Theodorovi do řeči Hermiona.

„A mě!" přidala se Luna.

„A mě…ale jinak fakt všichni," ozval se i Ernie.

Ředitel Brumbál si je podezřívavě měřil pohledem.

„Aha, takže všichni, kromě vás čtyř…"

„Ne, to jsem neřekl," promluvil Theodor, „oni tři to určitě říkají, ale já ne!"

„To je hnusná lež!" vykřikla Luna, „říkají to všichni včetně těhle třech, ale kromě MĚ!"

„NE, JÁ TO NEŘÍKÁM, ALE VY JO!" rozkřičela se Hermiona.

„U BRUMBÁLOVÝCH PRAŠIVÝCH KOULÍ, JÁ TO FAKT NEŘÍKÁM, ALE-"

„Právě jste to řekl, podruhu McMillane. Degradovala bych vás, ale bohužel už není kam," přerušila Ernieho chladně generál McGonagallová.

„Cože?" zarazil se Ernie, „no…to….mi muselo ujet…ale oni-"

Ostatní trojice se na něj výhružně zadívala.

„Oni…to neříkají, ale SADAKO ANO!" vykřikl Ernie vítězoslavně a obviňujícím prstem ukázal na Sadako.

Theodor, Hermiona a Luna se k němu přidali a společně skandovali:

„SADAKO TO ŘÍKÁ! SADAKO JE OHNIVÉ PÉRO! SMRT SADAKO!"

Než se Sadako nadála, blížily se k ní čtyři hrozivé postavy, v jejichž rukou se neznámo odkud objevily vidle a planoucí pochodně.

„Iie, iie! Watashi wa kore ga hontou ni hanashimasen!"_ (A/N: Překlad: Ne, ne! Já to opravdu neříkám!)_

Sadako z rozrušení přešla do svého rodného jazyka. V tom okamžiku se i profesor Snape vymrštil ze své židle a zastoupil zfanatizovaným lynčovatelům cestu.

„Kdo chce něco udělat Sadako, musí si to nejdřív rozdat se mnou!"

Hermiona si olízla rty.

„No, popravdě, to nezní zas tak špatně…"

V tu chvíli se schůzovní místností ozvala hromová rána. Byl to ředitel Brumbál, který praštil kladívkem do stolu tak silně, že se stůl rozpadl na dva kusy.

To však jeho vzteku nestačilo, takže se ještě rozkřičel:

„SAKRA, NIKDO SE TADY NEBUDE VRAŽDIT, ANI…ANI NIC, TADY JDE PŘECE O MOJE PRAŠIVÉ KOULE!"

Generál McGonagallová se po něm ohlédla.

„Takže…to nakonec JE pravda, Albusi?"

„SAMOZŘEJMĚ ŽE NE! Ale," pokračoval už normálním hlasem, „my jsme tady od toho, abychom odhalili toho, kdo si to dovolil říct, a shodou okolností je to i ten nechutný zvrhlík, kterého se snažíme už několik týdnů polapit."

Ředitel Brumbál se obrátil na Sadako.

„Myslíš, že bys po hlase poznala, kdo to řekl, kdybys to slyšela znova?"

Sadako pomalu přikývla.

…

Ron se pomalu šoural směrem na Ošetřovnu. Vůbec se mu tam nechtělo, ale profesorka McGonagallová mu vyhrožovala, že když nebude docházet na svá sezení s doktorem Lockhartem, napíše jeho matce o tom, jaké je jeho skutečné sexuální zaměření. A to by bylo opravdu, ale opravdu nepříjemné. Ano, ještě nepříjemnější než Lockhartovo nadšení pro svou profesi.

Když už tam skoro byl, zpozoroval, že jsou dveře na Ošetřovnu pootevřené a že se odtamtud ozývají nějaké hlasy. _Ach ne! _zaúpěl v duchu, _to budou ti kolegové z fakulty! _ Polil ho ledový pot, neboť si ony „kolegy z fakulty" nedokázal představit jinak než jako Lockhartovy přesné kopie.

Užuž se chystal otevřít dveře úplně dokořán, když tu zaslechl hlas, který rozhodně nemohl patřit žádnému „kolegovi z fakulty". Ne, ten hlas bezpečně poznával – byla to jeho spolužačka Levandule.

„…no a to je asi tak všechno, co se stalo. Bylo to fakt hrozný, vzpamatovávala jsem se z toho fakt dlouho, ale na druhou stranu…víte, taky musím říct, že mě ten hnusák donutil dělat věci, ke kterejm jsem dřív neměla odvahu, ale vždycky jsme to tady s Deanem chtěli zkusit. No, a tak jsem se aspoň něčemu novýmu přiučila," uzavřela Levandule svoji promluvu.

Ron překvapeně zamrkal. Co se to tam jen dělo? Vstoupit dovnitř se neopovažoval, ale aspoň se nenápadně naklonil ke dveřím tak, že škvírou mohl vidět, co se uvnitř odehrávalo.

Na Ošetřovně nyní nebyla ani jediná postel, ale židle rozestavené do kruhu. Seděli na nich Levandule Brownová, Draco Malfoy, Crabšenko, Pansy Parkinsonová, Millicent Bulstrodeová a značně rozrušená Marietta Edgecombeová. Mimo kruh stálo několik dalších lidí, například Dean, Luna nebo Goyle. Uprostřed kruhu stál doktor Lockhart a další dva muži, kteří _vypadali úplně stejně jako doktor Lockhart, _až na to, že jeden měl hnědé a druhý ryšavé vlasy_ (A/N: Pokud vás to zajímá, tak první z nich se jmenoval Hnědoslav Clockhart a druhý Ryšoslav Flockhart). _

Doktor Flockhart právě říkal Levanduli:

„Výborně! Velmi se obdivuji vašemu přístupu – i na tak otřesné události jste si našla něco pozitivního – skvěle! Tomu byste všichni měli zatleskat!"

Všichni povinně zatleskali.

„Takže," ozval se doktor Clockhart, „prosili bychom dalšího."

Luna se naklonila dopředu a povzbudivě se dotkla Dracova ramene. Draco se váhavě postavil a řekl:

„Ahoj, jsem Draco a byl jsem znásilněn."

„Ahoj Draco," odpověděli mu ostatní sborem.

Slova se ujal doktor Lockhart:

„Takže, Draco, chceš nám něco povědět o svém znásilnění? Anebo je ti to moc nepříjemné a raději zachováš mlčení?"

„Zachovám mlčení," zamumlal Draco a celý rudý se zase posadil. Nechápal, jak mohl s _tímhle_ souhlasit dobrovolně. Ohlédl se po Luně a ona se na něj povzbudivě usmála.

Mezitím doktor Flockhart vybídl další oběť znásilnění – Crabšenka. Ten se toporně postavil a promluvil, jako by odříkával pracně naučený text:

„Ahoj, já jsem Vincent a…" v tomto okamžiku se zarazil a v jeho očích se náhle objevil zaujatý výraz, „rozšlapali mi dortíček! Můj dortíček, můj krásný dortíček, čokoládový se šlehačkou a banány a oříšky-"

„Taková ztráta! Taková ztráta!" přidal se Goyle.

„Tak dost!" přerušil je doktor Clockhart, kterému na okamžik z tváře zmizel jeho obvyklý zářivý úsměv, „nejsme tady v žádné kouzelné Prima vařečce, ale na terapeutickém sezení! Vincente, sedni si prosím, ať nám může něco říct i tady slečna vedle…"

Ron už viděl dost. Dnes ho doktor Lockhart ani jeho kolegové rozhodně potřebovat nebudou.

Místo toho zamířil směrem ke Knihovně; měl tam nějakou práci. V hlavě mu přitom zněly útržky jeho čerstvé korespondence s paní Vendelínou…

…._můj drahý, miluji Tě sice takového, jaký jsi, a miluji i Tvé překrásné dopisy, které tak oblažují mé srdce, avšak toužím po tom Tě znovu spatřit! Zkostnatělá společnost plná předsudků není schopná pochopit naši lásku, ona se o to ani nesnaží. My dva víme, že nezáleží na tom, že Ty jsi člověk a já sova, na naši lásku to nemá vliv, ale oni to tak nevidí, brání nám v našem štěstí. A já se ptám – opravdu je vše tak beznadějné? Nezapomeň, můj milý, že jsi čaroděj, tak snad…_

_ Paní mého srdce! Vaše sladké houkání mi otevřelo oči a nyní už vím, co je třeba udělat, abychom mohli být navždy spolu. Pro Vaši lásku bych byl schopen i těch největších obětí. Z hlediska mého okolí bude to, co se chystám udělat, obětí nejvyšší, ale pro mne je to pouhá maličkost v porovnání s velikostí a opravdovostí citů, které k Vám chovám. Pro hebkost Vašich pírek bych se porval s celým světem!_

…

„U..u…u…u-uuu… Bru…u…Brub…Brrr…"

„A ven!" přerušil vztekle ředitel Brumbál nebohého mrzimorského prváka, „tak to už je vážně krize, většina z nich se dostala alespoň k mému jménu! Zatracené koktající trosky," ulevil si, když se za prvákem zavřely dveře.

Generál McGonagallová se s povzdechem obrátila k Sadako.

„Takhle to asi neznělo, že?"

Sadako unaveně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Už jsem vám přece několikrát říkala, že… tamten zvrhlík… rozhodně nekoktal."

„Další!" vyvřískl ředitel Brumbál.

Dveře se velmi pomalu otevřely a po několika okamžicích se v nich objevila hlava Nevilla Longbottoma.

Ředitel Brumbál teatrálně spráskl ruce.

„To snad ne, tohle je ta nejhorší koktající troska ze všech! Ten by neřekl VŮBEC ŽÁDNOU souvislou větu, ani kdybych mu dal všechny svoje peníze…" náhle se se šibalským mrknutím otočil na profesorku McGonagallovou, „však víš, Minervo, ty na tom kouzelném účtu ve Švýcarsku, jak jsem ti o nich říkal…"

„Jo, jen abys mě dostal do postele," utrousila profesorka McGonagallová jedovatě a pak se otočila k Nevillovi, který mezitím došel až k nim:

„Takže, pane Longbottome, jak možná už víte, vše, co po vás chceme, je, abyste se otočil tady k slečně Yamamurové a zakřičel na ni ,U Brumbálových prašivých koulíˇ, je vám to jasné?"

**NEPLACENÁ REKLAMA: TŘI, SLOVY TŘI KOMENTÁŘE U POSLEDNÍ KAPITOLY KOBY?! *TOMU* ŘÍKÁTE KOMENTOVANOST?! CHTĚLI JSTE TO, TAK TO MÁTE…NAŠE VYLEPŠENÁ GRAFICKÁ REKLAMA:**

Neville bázlivě přikývl. Už drahnou chvíli předtím poslouchal za dveřmi a slyšel, jak se jeho předchůdci do jednoho všichni zakoktali, a to nejpozději u slova „prašivých", a sklidili pak hrozny hněvu ředitele Brumbála, který vždy vztekle vyskočil ze židle a mávaje svým kladívkem křičel „U-BRUMBÁLOVÝCH-PRAŠIVÝCH-KOULÍ, SLYŠÍTE TO?! U…BRUMBÁLOVÝCH…PRAŠIVÝCH…KOULÍ….TO SNAD DOKÁŽE ŘÍCT KAŽDÝ! JÁ *VÍM* ŽE TO STEJNĚ VŠICHNI ŘÍKÁTE, TAK UŽ TO ŘEKNĚTE, NEBO…" atd., atd.

To vyslýchané chlapce kupodivu nijak neuklidnilo. Neville se zhluboka nadechl. Nedělal si naděje, že se dostane dál než k „U", ale musel to aspoň zkusit:

„U Brumbálových prašivých koulí!" vykřikl a okamžitě se chytil za ústa.

„C..c..cože j..j..já jsem jsem jsem to ř..ř..ř..ř….řřřekl a…a…a…le v…v..vždyť-"

„To stačí, děkujeme," přerušila ho profesorka McGonagallová a obrátila se k Sadako, „tak co?"

„Já…nejsem si jistá," začala váhavě Sadako, „už je to přece jen nějaká doba, ale řekla bych, že to znělo podobně…ale jistá si opravdu nejsem, už mě to všechno unavuje, víte, v noci jsem se moc nevyspala, já-" Sadako vrhla kradmý pohled na profesora Snapea a zrudla.

Profesor Snape taktéž zrudnul a ředitel Brumbál s profesorkou McGonagallovou si vyměnili pobavené pohledy.

Profesor Snape se snažil znovu nabýt ztracenou rovnováhu tím, že se obořil na Nevilla:

„Longbottome, pro dnešek končíme, řekněte ostatním, ať sem přijdou zítra ve stejnou dobu. A VY přijdete jako první, protože se stáváte naším hlavním podezřelým."

„A…a…a..ano, p…p…ppa…nnn…e…pr…"

„Jděte, další koktání už dnes neunesu!" zakřičel po něm ředitel Brumbál.

…

_Nebelvírská společenská místnost, 19:43 zulu _

„LidipředstavtesižeseFilchnaš elažeprejhoněkdoznásilnil!" vychrlila ze sebe vzrušeně Parvati s dramaticky vykulenýma očima.

Levandule automaticky překládala:

„Lidi představte si, že se Filch našel a že prej ho někdo znásilnil."

Seamus vyplivl kouzelnou kolu, kterou právě pil.

„Cože?! To si snad děláš prdel né?"

„Ne, je to zaručenej drb, mám ho vod Buclatý Dámy a ta to slyšela přímo vod profesorky McGonagallový! Říkala, že ho dneska odpoledne přivezli popeláři."

Hermiona a Harry si vyměnili šokované pohledy.

„Kde…kde je vůbec Ron?" zeptal se nakonec Harry.

„Neville říkal, že ho viděl jít směrem ke knihovně, že jo Nevi- co je s tebou?"

Pozornost všech se upřela na Nevilla, který zblednul a následně zezelenal.

„Je mi nějak šoufl…" zamumlal a vyrazil ven z místnosti.

…

_7. prosince večer_

_Néééééééééé! To sem snad ani nenapíšu! Ta neznámá sexy bloncka, ona…NEBYLA neznámá sexy bloncka, ale Filch! FILCH! F.I. .! Bože, znásilnil jsem Filche, šukal jsem Filche, ojel jsem Filche! FILCHE! Opravdového Filche! Nejlepší sex mého života byl s FILCHEM! Fůůůůůůůůůůj! Je mi tak zle! Do smrti budu žít v celibátu! Vážně! Fakt!_

…...

Vyrovná se Ohnivé péro s tím, že znásilnilo Filche? Co dělal Ron v Knihovně? Proč bylo Nevillovi špatně? Co se stane Sadako? Čtete a dozvíte se v dalších kapitolách!


	12. Kapitola 11 - Přivolej na pomoc předsedu

**Kapitola 11 - Přivolej na pomoc předsedu**

_A/N: Tuto kapitolu věnujeme naší věrné čtenářce BeBe. Díky moc za komenty! Milí čtenáři, minulý týden se nám stal trapný omyl - dali jsme sem kapitolu 11 místo kapitoly 10! Teď tuto chybu napravujeme. Před touto kapitolou, kterou jste četli minule, následuje ještě jedna. _

Ředitel Brumbál si pohrával se svým kladívkem.

„Tak kde je?" obrátil se konečně na profesora Snapea.

Ten jen pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím; myslíš si že znám každý Longbottomův pohyb?"

Ředitel Brumbál netrpělivě mlaskl.

„Nemyslím Longbottoma, ale tu tvoji ťanku…"

Severus Snape zrudl vzteky.

„Cože?! Jakou ťanku? Sám jsi ťanka!"

„Sám jsi sám jsi ťanka!" vrátil mu to ředitel Brumbál.

„Sám jsi sám jsi sám jsi-"

„DOST!" zakřičela generál McGonagallová, „oba dva jste ťanky a dejte už pokoj

nebo vás degraduji na…"

„Už jsme klidní," vztáhl ředitel Brumbál ruce v obraně, „takže Severusi, kde je ta ť-" Severus Snape po něm střelil výhružný pohled, „slečna Yamamurová," navázal ředitel Brumbál plynule.

Profesor Snape přestal rudnout a místo toho zblednul.

„Nevím," řekl nakonec, „vlastně jsem ji od oběda neviděl, i když říkala, že se zastaví, aby… mi pomohla s jedním…problémem, který mám…já…"

Profesorka McGonagallová jen mávla rukou.

„Popis svého sexuálního života si nech na jindy, pro mě za mě si spi třeba s Filchem a paní Norrisovou najednou – důležité je, že za tebou Sadako nepřišla a nedostavila se ani teď."

Než stačil profesor Snape cokoliv odpovědět, otevřely se dveře a do prázdné učebny Dějin čar a kouzel, kde probíhal výslech studentů, váhavě vstoupil Neville Longbottom.

„D…dd…ddddo….oo…brý d…ddd….de..dd…"

Ředitel Brumbál si teatrálně zakryl tvář.

„Ne! Tak na tohle opravdu, ale opravdu nemám! Zmizte!"

„T…ta…tak…n..nnnn….na….nash-"

„Vééééén!" zakřičel ředitel Brumbál.

„Co se dá dělat, prozatím to rušíme, dokud se nenajde ť- slečna Yamamurová."

Profesorka McGonagallová se rychle zvedla a vyběhla na chodbu, kde zakřičela za spěšně odcházejícím Nevillem:

„A pane Longbottome – až do odvolání neopouštějte hrad, stále zůstáváte našim hlavním podezřelým."

…

„Grrrr!" zavrčel Theodor poté, co Světlana s gustem udělala na čtverečkovaný papír pátý křížek a už potřetí za sebou ho tak porazila v kouzelných piškvorkách.

„Neměli bychom radši dělat ty domácí úkoly, když už jsme tady kvůli nim?" zeptal se kousavě a vrhl letmý pohled na hromadu knih vedle výše zmíněného čtverečkovaného papíru.

„Negavar tak glupě, když jsi předtím vygrál tak jsi takhle nemluvil, jachachá!" zasmála se Světlana.

„Protožes mě nechala, grrr," procedil Theodor mezi zuby.

Světlana se zářivým úsměvem poklepala hůlkou na papír, takže byl zase čistý a připravený na další gr- tedy hru, ale nakonec ho srolovala a schovala do tašky.

Místo toho řekla:

„No dobře, končíme, ale do těch úkolů se mi nechce, místo toho zase někoho opijeme a ukradneme mu je jako vždycky, ne? Radši mi řekni, co je nového v ÚPOZS."

„Máme oficiálního podezřelého – Nevilla Longbottoma z Nebelvíru. Ale já si tím nejsem tak jistý, myslím, že je na to moc neschopný. U Brumbálových prašivých koulí, vždyť ten trouba si někdy obleče hábit naruby!"

„Třeba je to jen kamufláž," podotkla Světlana, ale Theodor si jen znechuceně odfrknul.

„Celých pět let předstíral, že je nešika, aby mohl v šestém ročníku znásilnit půlku školy? Promiň, Světlo, ale to je trochu překombinované."

„Dobře, _Theo_, tak jaké máš podezření ty?"

Theodor se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jestli je někdo neposlouchá, a trochu ztišil hlas.

„Já si myslím, že je to Harry Potter, protože on může vždycky za všechno, to je přece jasné."

„Gm," zamyslela se Světlana, „a kdo je to sakra ten Garry Potter?"

Theodor obrátil oči v sloup.

„Proboga – tedy proboha jsem chtěl říct, tvůj přízvuk je nechutně nakažlivý, G..Harry Potter je přece-"

Světlaně však dnes nebylo souzeno doplnit si vzdělání (popravdě, žádná škoda), protože v tom okamžiku se Knihovnou rozlehl požární sirénu připomínající hlas madame Pinceové:

„Slezte z toho lustru, Longbottome, vidím vás!"

Světlana a Theodor svorně zvedli oči ke stropu. Na lustru nad nimi se opravdu skrýval Neville Longbottom. Když se jejich pohledy setkaly, Neville po nich vrhl lehce křečovitý úsměv.

„Ahoj, jak se daří?" zeptal se a v bezvědomí se sesul na jejich stůl, až se jejich knihy rozletěly do všech stran.

Madame Pinceová k nim rozzuřeně přistoupila a zřejmě hodlala dát Nevillovi co proto; v tu chvíli se však kolem nich přehnalo něco nepředstavitelného.

Pravá půlka tohoto stvoření byla člověkem, zatímco ta levá patřila obří sově.

„Sovočlověk?" vydechla Světlana.

„Sovodlak?!" prohlásila madame Pinceová.

„Sovomuž!" přidal se Theodor. (_A/N:_ _Je sova i muž, sóóóvomůůůž! Ehm._)

„S…s…sov…" zamumlal Neville z bezvědomí.

…

Profesor Severus Snape přecházel sem a tam po svém kabinetu. Hlavou mu vířily zoufalé myšlenky.

_Sadako, kde jsi? _ptal se v duchu, ale odpověď nenacházel. Členové ÚPOZS prohledali spolu se zbytkem profesorského sboru a domácími skřítky celý hrad, ale kromě hromádky starého roztrhaného spodního prádla ještě po profesorovi Lupinovi nenašli nic.

Opravdu nevěděl, co by měl dělat. Nakonec po dlouhém váhání sáhl do tajné skrýše a vytáhl odtamtud kanystr. Nebyl to ale obyčejný kanystr. Byl kouzelný – obsahoval totiž kouzelný benzín.

Nalil trochu kouzelného benzínu do misky před sebou. Pak na chvíli odešel a vrátil se s červeným ručníkem. Odněkud vylovil rudou sponu se vzorem srpu a kladiva, kterou mu dala k svátku soudružka Cho Changová, a sepnul si s ní vlasy, aby mu nepadaly do kouzelného benzínu. Přehodil si přes hlavu červeným ručník a začal inhalovat…

„SOUDRUHU!" Prudký hlas soudružky Cho Changové vytrhl profesora Snapea z benzínového opojení. Zvedl se a odložil ručník.

„Proč je ten chleba na stropě? Nechci již být Červená Karkulka, babičko…"

Cho ho vyděšeně popadla za ramena a začala s ním třást.

„Co se ti stalo, soudruhu? A proč tady smrdí ten kouzelný benzín?"

Profesor Snape zmateně zamrkal, ale pak zaníceně vykřikl:

„Ale já vím, Pottere, že Peking je hlavní město Číny. Daleko, daleko je Šanghaj… a proč máte ty fialky ve vlasech, drahá?"

Cho nešťastně zavrtěla hlavou. Už to vypadalo tak nadějně… Náhle ji něco napadlo:

„Předseda Mao dnes zemřel!"

Profesor Snape vstal ze židle a úplně normálním hlasem se zeptal:

„Co to kecáš za debiloviny, soudružko? Každé malé dítě přece ví, že předseda Mao skonal 9. září roku 1976."

Cho vydechla úlevou.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi zpátky, soudruhu. Přišla jsem se tě zeptat, jestli je něco nového se Sadako."

Profesor Snape viditelně posmutněl.

„Nic… nikdo neví, kam mohla zmizet."

„A co vyhledávací kouzla?"

„Také se minula účinkem."

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak si profesor Snape povzdychl:

„Tak s tímhle by nám snad nepomohl ani předseda Mao, i kdyby mohl…"

Choina tvář se rozjasnila.

„Ale…on přece může! Soudruhu, cožpak si nevzpomínáš na úplně poslední kouzlo v _Čarujme, soudruzi! _? Bylo to kouzlo _Přivolej na pomoc předsedu…_"

V tu chvíli už se profesor Snape vrhl ke své knihovně a v příštím okamžiku již listoval ve výše zmíněné knize.

„_Jak vykouzlit kouzelnou domácí pec na ocel_… _Jak proměnit západního imperialistu v mrtvého západního imperialistu_… hm, to je opravdu zajímavé kouzlo… _Jak proměnit bílé spodní prádlo v rudé… _ha, tohle už jsem vyzkoušel…a tady to je: _Přivolej na pomoc předsedu."_

Cho souhlasně přikývla a profesor Snape se jal předčítat:

„Je to sice nepravděpodobné, ale mohlo se ti, soudruhu čtenáři, stát, že jsi v mé knize nenalezl kouzlo, které potřebuješ. Nezoufej! Nabízím ti totiž svou osobní pomoc. Když správně dodržíš pokyny sesílání kouzla, zjevím se ti já ve své vlastní osobě, popřípadě můj duch, jestliže už budu po smrti. To je ale velmi nepravděpodobné, protože mi všichni říkají, že budu žít deset tisíc let.

Tak tedy, soudruhu čtenáři, při mém vyvolání musíš dodržet tyto podmínky:

musí mne vyvolávat minimálně dvě osoby

jedna z nich musí být krásná mladá dívka

jedna musí mít na sobě rudé trenýrky přeměněné pomocí mého kouzla

a konečně -jedna z nich musí být opravdu v KRAJNÍ NOUZI, ne že mě, soudruhu čtenáři, budeš vyvolávat kvůli kdejaké debilovině!"

Severus a Cho si vyměnili pohledy. Všechno sedělo. Severus se nadechl a četl dál:

„…samotné vyvolání je velmi prosté. Všichni zúčastnění se drží za ruce a třikrát po

sobě vykřiknou: Voláme tě předsedo! Zjev se nám předsedo! Předsedo, pomoc!"

Oba soudruzi okamžitě následovali Maovy pokyny. Chytili se za ruce a svorně

vykřikli:

„Voláme tě předsedo! Zjev se nám předsedo! Předsedo, pomoc!"

„Voláme tě předsedo! Zjev se nám předsedo! Předsedo, pomoc!"

„VOLÁME TĚ PŘEDSEDO! ZJEV SE NÁM PŘEDSEDO! PŘEDSEDO, POMOC!"

Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak se od podlahy zvedlaoblaka rudého dýmu.

Severusovi a Cho se zatajil dech, když se v rudém dýmu začaly objevovat nejasné obrysy předsedovy korpulentní postavy.

„Čeho si žádáte, soudruzi?" zazněl kabinetem jeho hřmotný hlas.

„My…my…my…" Severusovi při pohledu na opravdového předsedu došla slova. Bylo to přece jen něco jiného než jeho oblíbený plakát na zdi.

„My?" zopakoval předseda Mao.

„Mimochodem," pokračoval, „soudruhu, co se ti stalo s očima? A proč tady smrdí ten kouzelný benzín?"

Než stačil poněkud zmatený Severus cokoliv odpovědět, vložila se do toho Cho:

„Čest práci, předsedo! Potřebujeme, abys nám pomohl najít jednu Japonku, která dnes beze stopy zmizela."

Předseda Mao se zatvářil nechápavě.

„Cože? Nějaká Japonka zmizela a vy ji chcete ještě hledat?!"

„To není jen tak nějaká Japonka," rozhořčeně se ozval Severus, „je to Japonka, kterou miluji a ona miluje mě! Chceme se vzít a vykouzlit si kouzelnou domácí pec na ocel!"

„Tak to je ovšem jiná," odpověděl předseda Mao, „výroba oceli, ta Čínu zocelí!" zadeklamoval s takovým nadšením, že Severus ani Cho neměli to srdce mu připomenout, že jsou v Anglii.

Severus se znovu ujal slova:

„Víš, předsedo, prohledali jsme celé okolí a vyzkoušeli jsme i vyhledávací kouzla, ale vše bylo marné. Co nám poradíš?"

„A kvůli _tohohle _jsem musel přerušit ten svlékací poker s Marxem a Engelsem?!" rozčílil se předseda Mao a pak suše ucedil:

„Jděte za Potterem a půjčete si od něho Pobertův plánek."

A byl pryč.

…

Draco Malfoy pomalu došel k holému kaštanu. Trochu se pousmál. Ano, byl to ten samý strom, pod kterým se tehdy s Lunou potkali. Dnes zde slavili devatenáctidenní výročí svého vztahu.

Bylo pozdní odpoledne a panovala už téměř úplná tma. Draco se zlehka opřel o mrazem ztuhlý kmen a pozoroval první letošní sníh, který se třpytil ve slabých paprscích světla, které sem dolétlo až z hradu.

Jeho úsměv se rozšířil, když si vybavoval jejich společné okamžiky… najednou uslyšel někde za sebou kroky. Otočil se. Kolem něj zářila čerstvá sněhová pokrývka. To bylo vše. Zamrkal; měl pocit, že se na sněhu objevují tmavé skvrny.

Pak ho znenadání něco povalilo do sněhu. Chtěl začít křičet, ale Ohnivé péro ho předběhlo, když zasyčelo:

„Silencio…"

Dracova ústa se pak otvírala a zavírala naprázdno, zatímco mu Ohnivé péro vyhrnovalo hábit…

„Ne!" ozval se náhle výkřik a v příštím okamžiku se Ohnivé péro muselo bránit nemilosrdným úderům jírovcové větve. Nakonec se mu podařilo uniknout z Lunina dosahu a zmizelo ve tmě.

Na zemi po něm zůstal jen odrbaný výtisk kouzelnického pornočasopisu _Čáry máry fuck._

…

_8. prosince_

**Oběť: ****Draco Malfoy, 16 let**

**Lokace: ****Pod kaštanem**

**Čas: ****16:13-16:19**

**Způsob: ****Žádný**

**Počet čísel: ****0**

_Ne! Další nula na mém kontě! Proč já?! Proč mám takovou smůlu?! Mám pocit, jakoby mě někdo proklel… zrušil jsem svoje nesmyslné předsevzetí o celibátu a místo toho jsem se rozhodl spravit si chuť. Ze spolehlivého zdroje jsem se dozvěděl, že má D.M., se kterým si to už dlouho toužím zopakovat, mít o půl páté schůzku s L.L. pod tím starým kaštanem._

_Řekl jsem si, že tam přijdu dřív, L.L. omráčím a s D.M. si to pořádně užiju, ale když jsem tam přišel, D.M. už tam byl, tak jsem si řekl že dáme rychlovku, než L.L. dorazí. Ale nějak mi to nevyšlo, ta husa se objevila taky dřív… taktak jsem vyvázl. A přišel jsem o svoje nejmilejší číslo Čáry Máry Fucku._

…

Kde je Sadako? Pomůže Severusovi a Cho rada předsedy Maa? Co dělal Neville na lustru? Kdo bude další oběť? A co záhadný sovomuž? Čtěte a dozvíte se!


	13. Kapitola 12 - Da

**Kapitola 12: Da**

Lisk. Lisk.

Neville se probral ne právě příjemným způsobem a když otevřel oči, nenaskytl se mu právě příjemný pohled.

Obličej madame Pinceové nevypadal obvykle nijak zle, ale když byl celý brunátný, nacházel se asi pět centimetrů od toho Nevillova a křičel na něj: „Vypadni z mojí knihovny, ty Koniáši!" (_A/N: Pro ty, kteří teď tápou v temnotách – jezuita, který v období baroka pálil české knihy a spal vedle mrtvol, aby dokázal, že se jich neštítí. Tak to aspoň sám vysvětloval…_)

Než se Neville postavil na nohy, stihla rozlícená knihovnice vyhodit ještě Theodora a Světlanu, kteří v tom byli prakticky nevinně, a prváka, který šel náhodou kolem.

Když společně mířili k východu, obrátil se Neville na zmijozelskou dvojici s otázkou:

„Vy si myslíte, že Ohnivé péro je Harry Potter?"

„Ja vůbec něznaju, kto to je," odsekla Světlana nakvašeně.

Theodor nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

„Ty to opravdu, ale opravdu nevíš?"

„Niet! Ale padaždi," zarazila se pak, „není to náhodou jeden mrzimorský prvák? Takový ten s s tím velkým nosem a s tou odpornou vyrážkou na ksichtě?"

„To jsou pihy, Světlano," upozornil ji Theodor.

„Ale je to ten Garry Potter, da?"

„Ne!" vykřikl Theodor se stopou zoufalství v hlase. Tohle ho začínalo vyčerpávat.

Neville cítil, že by se měl nějak vložit do rozhovoru.

„Harry Potter chodí přece s námi do šestého ročníku a vypadá asi jako…no, na čele má… jak bych to popsal… viděla už jsi někdy zdroj vysokého napětí?"

Světlanina tvář se rozzářila.

„Aga! Už vím, kto to je!"

Theodor si utřel z čela pot.

„Takže ke tvojí otázce," obrátil se k Nevillovi, „ano, myslím si, že by za tím vším mohl být Harry Potter."

„Pačemu?" zajímala se Světlana.

„To je jednoduché – každý rok se ve spojitosti s jeho osobou dějí takové věci, že by to vydalo na děj několika brakových dobrodružných románů. A letos se ještě nic takového nestalo – kromě teď toho s Ohnivým pérem."

„Víte, všichni ostatní si myslí, že jsem to já," řekl Neville a Světlana a Theodor se jako na povel rozesmáli.

Neville si povzdechl.

„No, to je fajn, že aspoň vám to přijde k smíchu, ale věřte, že existují lidé, jako třeba takový Dean Thomas, kteří-"

„Neber si moje jméno do huby, Neve," obořil se na Neviila Dean Thomas, který se právě vynořil z ohybu chodby.

Zastoupil jim cestu a významně založil ruce na prsou.

„Mohlo mi to bejt jasný hned, že ten úchyl nemůže bejt nikdo jinej než ty. Moji holku si vždycky doslova svlíkal pohledem, ty hovado jedno nevillovský! Už mě svrbí pravej hák, takže konečně udělám to, co jsem měl udělat už dávno a dám ti na budku," zakončil Dean svůj monolog a udělal krok směrem k Nevillovi.

Ten couval a v zoufalství se přitom rozhlížel kolem sebe. Ke své radosti uviděl osobu, díky které se z podobné situace už jednou dostal.

„Sadako!" vykřikl a ukázal někam za Deana, „to ona za všechno může! Proti mně jsou jen nepřímé důkazy a falešná svědectví."

Dean se opravdu otočil a přesunul svou pozornost na černovlasou postavu, která kousek od něj poklekla a dělala něco se svou botou.

Ovšem dřív, než stihl zaútočit, Sadako si prudkým pohybem odhodila vlasy dozadu a ukázala tak, že není Sadako, ale Cho Changová. Velmi rozzuřená Cho Changová.

„Já ti dám Sadako, ty imperialistický podvratný živle! V téhle zatracené škole si člověk nemůže ani zavazovat botu s vlasama přes obličej, grrr!"

Světlana pocítila náhlý popud se Nevilla zastat.

„Ale no tak, snad nebude tak zle-" _nedělej z toho Čínu _už Světlana (ke svému štěstí) nedořekla, protože na sebe přivolala Choin hněv.

„Ty ani ten tvůj buržoazní pelešník na mě radši ani nemluvte! Nevíte tak náhodou, co se stalo s mým archivním rýžovým vínem a úkolem do přeměňování po tom, co jste se u mě minulý čtvrtek zastavili na kus řeči?"

V tu chvíli se pro ještě větší dramatizaci situace na scéně neobjevil nikdo jiný než vedoucí dramatického kroužku, uctívač předsedy Maa a čichač kouzelného benzínu v jedné osobě – profesor Severus Snape. Vrhl na Nevilla svůj nejvražednější pohled.

„Co jsi udělal s mojí hol- tedy, se slečnou Yamamurovou?" zeptal se temně.

„K-kdo to je?" zakoktal se Neville vyděšeně.

„Jo, kto to je?" přidala se Světlana.

Profesorovi Snapeovi došla trpělivost.

„No přece Sadako, vy bando tupých buržoazních imperialistů! Už toho mám dost! Buď mi okamžitě řeknete, kde je Sadako, nebo vás donutím vstoupit do naší strany!"

V tom okamžiku nebyla na chodbě kromě něj a Cho ani noha.

…

Theodor a Neville se před rudým hněvem profesora Snapea ukryli v jedné prázdné učebně. Posadili se proti sobě na dvě lavice a rozhostilo se ticho. Neville vrhl po Theodorovi nervózní pohled. Pak se odhodlal a promluvil:

„Takže – ty si snad jako jediný myslíš, že Ohnivé péro je Harry Potter. Nic proti němu nemám, ale v poslední době mi přijde nějaký divný, takový vyhýbavý, a vůbec. Takže… no…" Neville cítil, že začíná rudnout, „prostě…každopádně… b-bych uvítal, kdyby…se…u-u-ukázalo, že je to on. Tak," zakončil větu. _Teď přijde to nejhorší, _pomyslel si a nahlas řekl:

„Pomůžeš mi to dokázat?"

Theodor si podepřel bradu.

„A co z toho mít?"

Neville v duchu zavyl. Tohohle se obával.

„Ehm…dobrý pocit?" nabídl nesměle.

„A můžeš mi vyjádřit jeho hodnotu v galeonech?"

„No…jaksi…ne."

Theodor pokrčil rameny.

„V tom případě už asi půjdu. Máš mě snad za nějakého naivního altruistu?"

Neville zrudl ještě víc než předtím.

„J-já si nemyslím, že bys měl tak vysoký hlas, vážně, ře-řekl bych ž-že máš příjemný baryton, vážně," ujišťoval Theodora horlivě.

Ten jen už napůl na odchodu obrátil oči v sloup a prohodil:

„Měl by sis někdy popovídat se Světlanou. Myslím, že byste si skvěle rozuměli…"

V Nevillovi se náhle vzedmula vlna vzteku.

„Stůj!" vykřikl a Theodor se opravdu zastavil a s výrazem mírného zájmu se k němu otočil zpátky.

„Ano?"

„Tohle přece nejde! Jsi člen ÚPOZS a je to tvoje POVINNOST snažit se vypátrat Ohnivé péro! Kromě toho by tě za to přece mohli ještě povýšit, ne? To tam přece všichni úplně žerete!"

Theodor se s lehkým úsměvem opřel o okraj lavice.

„Možná bych ti mohl objasnit pár věcí…takže – zatím jsem, jak můžeš vidět podle mých prýmků, dosáhl hodnosti desátníka. To mi umožňuje: beztrestně urážet kohokoliv s nižší hodností, zabavovat osobám s nižší hodností alkoholické nápoje a domácí úkoly a navštěvovat Prasinky v libovolnou denní či noční dobu. A málem bych zapomněl – taky mám 25% slevu při nákupu více než deseti kusů speciálního žertovného neoprénového spodního prádla velikosti XXXL a větší z katalogu _Goliášovy Grandiózní Gumovky."_

„To je úžasné!" vyhrkl Neville, „když tohle můžeš jako desátník, představ si, jaké výhody bys měl jako četař, rotmistr nebo dokonce poručík!"

„Tak to vím naprosto přesně – slevu 30, 35 a 40%," opáčil Theodor lakonicky.

Neville svěsil ramena. Tohle byla rána pod pás. Ale co se dalo čekat, když výhody pro důstojníky vymýšlel ve svém volném čase ředitel Brumbál.

Theodor Nevilla přátelsky poplácal po zádech.

„Nic si z toho nedělej. Nestane se ti nic horšího než to, že tě zavřou za sedminásobné znásilnění, odsedíš si v Azkabanu nějakých třicet, čtyřicet let, k tomu ještě připočteme pár let v psychiatrické léčebně, oddělení pro sexuální devianty – tam potkáš určitě plno milých lidí, se kterými najdeš spoustu společných zájmů – no, a důchod už si prožiješ pěkně v klidu doma jako fyzická i psychická koktající troska závislá na tišících lécích, popřípadě na kouzelném benzínu," uklidňoval ho.

Neville otevřel ústa, ale pak je zase zavřel. Na tohle se nedalo ani nic zakoktat.

„No, můžu ti aspoň nabídnout poslední cigaretu – vždyť víš – je to domácí výroba," řekl Theodor a vytáhl svou tabatěrku. Byl si skoro jistý, že Neville odmítne – ovšem nestalo se tak.

Neville si vytáhl jeden doutníček, vložil si jej do úst a nechal si připálit. Pak s požitkem vtáhl kouř do plic. Bylo vidět, že tuto činnost neprovádí poprvé.

Theodor překvapeně hvízdl. _Hm, že by nevinné konopí?_ Pomyslel si.

Ale překvapením ještě nebyl konec.

„Co do toho dáváš?" zeptal se Neville.

„To ti nemůžu říct; je to můj vlastní recept, který volně rozvíjí jeden starý rodinný."

Neville zamyšleně potáhl.

„Té _urticy dioicy_ je tam možná trochu moc, a něco tomu naopak chybí…já osobně bych přidal špetku_ xerosphaera resupinata._"

Theodorovi na chvíli došla slova.

„Ty," řekl nakonec, „se asi docela vyznáš v bylinkářství, že?"

Neville skromně pokrčil rameny.

„Asi jo."

„No, potom možná… ano, taky si myslím, že by malé množství _xerosphaera resupinata_ obohatilo chuť, přidalo by jí to takový…pikantní nádech, ale bohužel se mi tuto rostlinu ani přes usilovnou snahu ve školních podmínkách nepovedlo vypěstovat," přiznal Theodor neochotně.

Neville s úsměvem mávl rukou.

„Ve svém soukromém skleníku jich mám celý záhonek. Myslím, že bych se bez pár sazeniček mohl obejít. Ovšem…"

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl Theodor, „myslím, že jsme právě uzavřeli dohodu."

…

_Kde je můj zobák? A co se mi to stalo s křídlem? A má péra?_

„Hůůů…." zahoukal žalostně bývalý sovomuž a pokusil se obrátit na záda. Nepovedlo se mu to, protože náhle ucítil, jak na něm kdosi klečí.

Ohnivé péro až dosud při svých útocích nikdy nezaváhalo. Teď tomu bylo jinak. Ale mezi námi – žádné zaváhání a pět vteřin zaváhání, to už není až zas takový rozdíl.

Zoufalé houkání o pomoc se po použití jistého kouzla změnilo ve slastné, ale to stejně nikdo neslyšel, neboť přístěnek na košťata v Nebelvírské věži byl na několik málo minut velmi dobře odhlučněn; v tom už mělo Ohnivé péro praxi.

…

Severus a Cho vpadli do nebelvírské věže jako rudá armáda 21.8. 1968 do Československa (_A/N: Ne že bychom to schvalovaly…to ne. Vážně. Fakt._)

„Kde je Potter?" vybafl Severus na Hermionu, která si až do této chvíle poklidně četla příručku o vojenské strategii _Generálem do deseti minut._

„Kdo?" vydechla Hermiona překvapeně, ale pak se vzpamatovala a odpověděla:

„Nevím."

„Jste přece jeho kamarádka, _musíte _vědět kde je!" vykřikl Severus a proti jeho vůli to vyznělo opravdu zoufale.

„No, prostě nevím," pokrčila Hermiona rameny.

„My naléhavě potřebujeme jeho Pobertův plánek. Nevíš, kde ho má?" zeptala se Cho.

„No to tedy nevím…já do chlapeckých ložnic moc často nechodím."

„No to byste ale měla," zavrčel Severus a Hermiona se uraženě zvedla k odchodu. Profesor Snape ji ale popadl za ramena a začal s ní zuřivě třást.

„Je to opravdu nutné, tak to aspoň zkuste najít, vážně, _prosím_-"

V tu chvíli ji pustil a odskočil metr dozadu.

„Cože?! Já jsem řekl PROSÍM?! Já?! Slovy já?_ Prosím_?! Slovy PROSÍM?! _Opravdu _jsem to řekl?"

„Ano, soudruhu, řekl jsi to, ale-" začala Cho, avšak Severus ji přerušil:

„Cože?! Já jsem opravdu řekl i „opravdu jsem to řekl"?! Já jsem to opravdu-"

„Ano, řekl jste to," vložila se do toho Hermiona, „a já se vám radši podívám po tom plánku," dodala a zmizela.

Když se vracela, do společenské místnosti se vřítila Světlana, která za sebou táhla napůl omámeného Rona.

„Představte si što se stalo! Chačiela jsem Ronovi pomoct s překladem dopisu pro… jednoho dopisu, a zjistila jsem, že ho taky pajebali! Da, Ron?" vyhrkla Světlana rozrušeně.

„Da," odvětil Ron nepřítomně, ačkoliv nevěděl, na co vlastně odpovídá, ani co vůbec znamená to „da".

Profesor Snape nevnímal ani jednoho z nich. Místo toho mrštil plánkem o zem a začal po něm vztekle dupat.

„Sadako tam není!" vykřikl, a pak zlomeně dodal:

„I předsedova rada zklamala…Opravdu někdo nevíte, kde je? Prosím…"

Ron táhle zahoukal.

…

_8. prosince, později_

**Oběť: ****Ron Weasley, 16 let**

**Lokace: ****Přístěnek na košťata, Nebelvírská věž**

**Čas: ****16:40-16:58**

**Způsob: ****Zezadu**

**Počet čísel: ****1**

_Musel jsem už tu smůlu překonat. Chvíli jsem sice váhal, ale pak jsem si řekl, že… nebudu vybíravý a do toho hnusného zoofila R. půjdu. Nebylo to zas tak špatné, ale zmohl jsem se jen na jedno číslo, protože se mu najednou všude po těle začalo objevovat peří. A když říkám všude, tak myslím všude. A k tomu to houkání… kdepak, už to není, co bývalo. _

…...

Takže znova – kde je Sadako? Kdo bude další oběť? Dokáže Theodor Nevillovu nevinu? A je Neville vůbec nevinný? A kdo je kurva ten Harry Potter :-)?


End file.
